Let Go, Let Flow
by shipnation
Summary: Rick and Michonne are beginning to dissect their feelings for one another while entertaining certain futures. Takes place after Season 5 finale. DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Walking Dead.
1. Chapter 1

The cool breeze blew through the open window of Rick's room. The sun had barely risen, but Rick found himself wide awake. Even behind the safety of the massive steel Alexandria walls, he found himself up before the first light every morning. Making his way downstairs to the kitchen, Rick brewed a fresh pot of coffee filling the house with the pleasant aroma. Pouring a cup, he stepped out onto the porch. The peaceful quiet and cool morning breeze could make anyone forget about the horrors of the world, if but only for a moment. It was the only time of the day he could really let his mind wander. Thinking of a life that could have been if he had been stronger, if he knew then what he knows now. "You would have loved this place, Lori." Rick spoke aloud to himself. "You, Carl, Me , and Judith, we could have survived here. You would have been happy here." Rick solemnly took another sip of his coffee. Even though he lost his wife close to two years ago he never quite forgave himself for how he treated her, how he failed her. "I tried to be a good man, for you and for Carl, for our baby, but it wasn't good enough." Twisting his gold band back and forth with his thumb, Rick admired the sky, streaked with bright, red and pink, beginning to overcome the last bit of the dark blue night, "I'll make it work this time Lori, I promise."

* * *

Michonne was an early riser out of pure habit. Dawn was just breaking outside when she awoke. Stretching her arms and legs, she let out a long and soft yawn, pulling back the covers to make her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and put on a pair of black runners tights and a pink long sleeve runners top. She was excited to be sporting some new running shoes Glenn brought back for her from a run. The sensation of her feet in the soft cushioned sneakers was a welcomed change from her tough boots she had been wearing everyday for months now. Michonne collected her hair into a high ponytail and made her way to the kitchen for a quick cup of java before she set out. Jogging around Alexandria not only allowed Michonne to stay fit, but it was incredibly therapeutic. Since arriving, not much went on and before all the excitement with Pete and Reg, Michonne felt like she let herself fall asleep. She had been off her guard and was determined to not let that happen again. Since she was not slicing walkers all hours of the day, running allowed her to clear her mind and stay focused while staying in shape at the same time. Michonne made her way downstairs to the coffee machine when she heard Rick step in from the front porch.

"Up and ready for your morning run, I see." he greeted taking in her physique in her running gear.

Michonne felt Rick's eyes on her causing her to shift her body weight to the side. "Are you going to join me this time?" she returned with a shy smile.

The relationship between Rick and Michonne stalled after they entered the safe zone. The deep connection they shared on the road seemed a little out of whack these days. A civilized setting that consisted of morning small talk by the kitchen island was new and uncomfortable for the two of them. Without the constant threat of walkers, they found themselves having to confront feelings that they spent a long time conveniently casting aside. Rick and Michonne both had a mutual attraction to one another that neither acknowledged out loud, betrayed only through their long glances and lingering touches. Outside the walls there was no time to act on these feelings, so they went on ignoring for the sake of survival.

"Nah, I don't think so." Rick said with a bit of a chuckle. Michonne has been asking him to join her on a morning run for the past few weeks but running was not his thing at all. He had his fill out on the road.

"Yeah, probably best. I'm sure you wouldn't be able to keep up anyway." Michonne teased. She finished pouring her cup and took a sip watching Rick smiling at her little jab.

Upon entering Alexandria, Michonne was high on building a new life. A real life with all her family here, with Rick and Carl and baby Judith. Believing that sharing a home with Rick would not only allow her to be close to the kids which had become like her own, but it would give her the opportunity to explore her feelings about Rick himself. She was self aware of what she felt for him, but understood the position he was in as leader and she did not want to add unnecessary complications. If they could make this place work, then she could find the courage to open herself up to love. Of course, like most things, it did not work out. Quickly, Rick developed a fascination with the beautiful blond, Jessie. She was the real girl next door type, with two wonderful children of her own. She was in an unfortunate situation with her husband Pete which caused Rick to completely lose his marbles, until Michonne had to smack him up side the head and back to reality. He forgave her easily enough and she told him she would always have his back, but since then Michonne decided that anything that she thought could happen between her and Rick would not. She felt that whatever feelings she did have were not reciprocated. She decided to leave well enough alone.

"So what is on the Agenda today?" she inquired, relishing in the bold dark roast warming her insides. She wasn't much of a coffee drinker before the turn, but now to her it was one of the rare greatest inventions by man.

"I'm going to go and check on the construction site, see how the wall expansion is going. Then go check on Deanna, Reg's death is doing a number on her." Rick frowned at the thought of Deanna. A part of him felt responsible for her loss even though it was Pete's crazy ass who sliced Reg's throat with Michonne's katana. He did not agree on the way she ran things, but she was a good person. It was an all around unfortunate situation that ended up leaving him as the de facto leader of Alexandria.

Michonne finished off her coffee and got up. "Alright then, I'll see you later."

Rick watched her trot out the door. He admired that about Michonne, she was a work horse. Always up and about doing something, whether it was contributing on runs, in fights, taking extra shifts as constable, her energy and fortitude was immeasurable. She had an aura about her that made you want to be better and do better, and to know that she was still with him despite everything that went down, despite the mistakes he made, was a huge relief. He left the kitchen to get ready and start his day.

* * *

The steady beat of her feet against the concrete pavement was a welcomed sound for Michonne. She steadied her breathing, in through the nose, out through the mouth as she ran up and down the streets of Alexandria, taking in the cool fresh air. Michonne had not spoke to her dead boyfriend Mike since the prison fell, she found Rick and Carl and did not think she needed to. With everyone in the safe zone now, they were all able to spread out and do their own thing leaving Michonne feeling more alone than ever.

"Mike, look how far I made it. You thought I wouldn't but I did." Michonne hearing only the sound of her feet in return. "I don't know what to do with myself here though. What life do I want now, without you, without Andre?" A silent tear fell down her face as she continued running. "I miss him so much. My baby. We could have made it here together. I told you." Picking up speed, she continued to make her way though the community. "I'll figure out a way, Mike, I'll keep living, for you, for Andre, for Carl and Judy…for Rick, I won't stop."

Michonne made her way back toward the house when she saw Morgan walking her way. She had not spoke to him since he reached the safe zone, all she knew about him was that he was an old friend of Rick's. She had to admit to herself that he looked infinitely better than the last time she encountered him. Morgan looked at Michonne jogging toward him and a large grin grew across his face.

"Michonne, right?" he asked.

"Live and in the flesh, living human flesh." Michonne replied wincing at the terrible attempt at a joke.

Morgan chuckled and Michonne was not sure if it was genuine or out of pure sympathy. "I remember you, from King County, you came there with Rick and his boy."

"Yeah, that was me, you look a lot better since the last time I saw you."

"I was crazy back then, I'm–"

"I never thought you were crazy." Michonne quickly interjected.

Nodding, Morgan continued, "Well, I was different then."

"So was I." she offered.

A long pause in the conversation as the two figured out what to say next. Morgan was the first to break the silence, "Well maybe I we could get to know the new us, together."

Skeptical, Michonne considered his offer. Morgan was a good looking man, he was kind and he saved Rick's life. Ever since coming to the zone she has been looking for something, something close to a real life. Above all else, Michonne did not want to be alone. Sure she had Carl and Judith, Rick, even the rest of the group here to live for, but everyone else had that intimate connection that she wanted. Even Rick found something with Jessie or at least was trying something with her. So why not try herself?

"I'd like that." Michonne replied. "I'll see you around."

With that she jogged off leaving Morgan staring behind. She could try.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Rick was leaving Deanna's home. She was still mourning the loss of Reg, but seemed in better spirits. Rick did not want to rush the process, but he needed her. She was a better politician than he was and that would come in handy when dealing with the people in this community. He knew what had to be done, but he had no interest in all the niceties that came along with it. There was not much action going on in the community today so Rick decided to head home and spend some time with Carl and Judith.

"Hey Rick." The familiar soft voice snapped him out of his train of thought.

"Hey, Jessie."

Rick had been trying his hardest to avoid being alone with Jessie. A tinge of guilt hits him whenever he sees her face. She reminded him of a life before the turn, a life he could have had with Lori, the one he should have had if he saved her. He projected his own insecurities on Jessie that left him contrite. Pete was no choir boy, but he intruded on their life and left two boys without a father. Truth is, he was embarrassed. So he tried to steer clear of her as often as he could.

"How's it going?" she beamed.

"I'm alright, and yourself?"

"I'm doing pretty good." Jessie looked down at the ground nervously as she folded her arms around her chest. "I have not seen much of you around lately. Are you trying to avoid me?" she asked.

"No." Rick lied. He put his hands on his hips and looked down at the ground, shamed. He wanted this to be over.

"Maybe, I'll stop by sometime then, we can hang out?" Jessie looked up at him, eyes hopeful. With Pete gone she felt like herself again. Of course she was sad for her children, but she was ready to start a new. She used to love Pete, but he had changed. Rick was a mystery to her and she desperately wanted to solve it. She was not used to being alone and who better to be with than Rick Grimes the town hero, he was clearly interested in her, the kiss, the confession that she was the only one he would go out of his way to save. She pushed him away, but she was ready to reel him back in.

"Sure, that would be good." Rick answered with a smile. He started this and he did not feel right to just leave her in the dust. Every time he thinks of that drunken kiss he gave her at Deanna's party it makes him cringe. He led her on, but at the same time maybe he should give it a try after causing such a fracas around her.

"Awesome." she beamed. "I'll let you get back to whatever it is that you need to get back to. Unless you are not doing anything now."

Rick hesitated, "Uh….um…well I was just going home to spend some time with Carl and Judith."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude or anything." Jessie gave Rick an expectant look. She wanted to get close to him and if she had to be forward about it, so be it.

"No, its okay, come along." Rick gave in.

Jessie offered a wide smile that Rick returned with one of his own. She grabbed his arm and led him toward his house.

* * *

Michonne was returning home from her shift in the constable's office when she heard the sound of Carl yelling.

"That's a foul and you know it, Dad!" Carl yelled.

Rick was laughing, "You have to toughen up kid, that was barely a love tap!"

Michonne walked over to find Rick and Carl playing one on one basketball in the driveway with a portable hoop and ball they found in the garage. Jessie was there looking on in amusement while Judith played in her pen that was brought outside on the porch.

"What is going on here?" Michonne asked as she went to the porch to pick up Judith. Judith quickly lifted her arms and giggled at the sight of Michonne. Michonne lifted her and playfully rocked her side to side making Judith laugh more hysterically.

"Dad is cheating Michonne, you should arrest him." Carl announced as he ran over with the ball to greet her.

Rick looked up at Michonne holding his baby. He never thought he would be able to have times like this with his children, and looking at Michonne holding Judith caused his heart to swell with joy. His baby almost starved to death out there and she was safe behind these walls now, laughing, happy. It was not lost on him that it was mostly due to Michonne.

"Oh is he now? I just don't know if cheating in basketball is an arrestable offense, Carl." Michonne offered. "But, I hate to see grown folks picking on the young ones."

Rick furrowed his brows and tilted his head questionably at Michonne. Passing Judith off to her brother, Michonne began to remove her uniform jacket and tie. Seeing where she was going Rick raised his eyebrows in surprise and chortled, "Are you serious?"

"I am dead serious, Rick. What you fail to realize is I played on my varsity basketball team back in the day."

Carl looked at Michonne stunned. He had no idea she used to play ball. Rick stood there in awe not saying a word. They spent so much time together yet there were so many things about her he did not know. Deftly rolling up her left sleeve, Michonne goes on, "I guess what I'm saying is…" moving on to her right sleeve, "…why don't you pick on someone your own size." Her artful eyes met his as she gave him an impish smile.

Carl looked between Rick and Michonne and could feel the tension in the air. All this time Jessie was sitting on the porch watching the interaction. She did not quite understand the dynamic of Rick and Michonne's relationship and it left her feeling a little inadequate. She tried not to show her confusion, and decided to ask in way as to not seem bothered, "Michonne, is there no one working in the constable's office?"

Michonne forgot Jessie was there for a second, she answered, "No, but there is nothing going on right now."

"Oh, do you think that is a good idea?" Jessie continued pushing the subject. Michonne let out an exasperated sigh, she didn't hate Jessie, but she did have an annoying quality about her.

"It will be fine, everyone knows where I live so if it is a real emergency they will be able to find me." she calmly looked toward Jessie, "Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, I was just wondering." she clarified. Something about Michonne made her uneasy.

Spending enough time on that conversation, Michonne returned her gaze to Rick. He was watching the awkward interaction then locked eyes on Michonne. They both shared and equally bemused look.

"You ready?" Michonne simpered.

Rick looked up at the sky, shook his head and let out a chuckle, "Well alright then. Pass the ball, Carl."

Carl passed the ball to his Dad and gleefully skipped off to the side to watch the battle go down. Rick checked the ball to Michonne never taking his eyes off her. She dribbled slowly at first sizing him up. Rick stayed in front, arms splayed out with a smug look on his face, not taking Michonne seriously at all. She sidesteps to the left, taking Rick with her then spins to her right and scoops to the basket, laying the ball in.

"Yeah!" Carl exclaimed. Michonne went over to Carl and gave him a high five. Jessie clapped as well, though lacking much enthusiasm, she offered Michonne a phony smile. Not caring enough to notice, Michonne walked closely behind Rick and playfully whispered in his ear, "You're going to have to do better than that." Rick's heart immediately picked up pace from the flirtatious tone, "Lucky shot." was all he could muster.

"Lucky? Dad you got left in the dust." Carl informed. Even Judith was laughing at him.

"What? You are supposed to be on my side!" Rick accused. Carl shrugged.

Jessie did not realize Michonne would be there as she was trying to spend quality time with Rick and his family. Sure she lived in the same house, but she figured she would be working since Rick was not. Feeling a little out of place, Jessie got up and announced, "I'm going to go inside to make us some lemonade." She waited for a response, and when there was none, she left to go inside.

"You gonna keep talking, or are we still playing?" Michonne teased.

"Alright, no more going easy on you." Rick agreed.

Michonne passed him the ball and he began to make his move. He dribbled and turned his backside toward her, backing her up to the basket. She pushed back, hand checking as he made his move. He turned around and attempted to shoot the jumper, but Michonne blocked it before it barely got into the air. Rick looked at her in disbelief. He should have known better than to underestimate Michonne after all this time. She was great at everything, even basketball. Carl was beside himself as he laughed at his Dad getting beat by Michonne, Judith watched her brother and mimicked him as they both mocked their Dad. Rick was a little offended that his kids were not rooting for him, but he could help but smile. After trading a couple of shots, Michonne was leading Rick by 2 points.

"OK, so next shot wins." Michonne declared.

Jessie returned outside with four glasses of lemonade. Rick nodded at Michonne, with coy grin and checked the ball to Michonne. Michonne quickly turned her back to Rick and began to back her way to the basket. Rick was trying to concentrate on the game but Michonne's back side had him mesmerized. Time almost seemed to slow down as she pushed her way against him to get closer to the basket. The sweat glistening on her skin, the faint smell of lavender from her body wash filled his senses. Rick felt himself get excited as he tried to focus. Michonne made a quick turn and, sinking an off balanced jumper into the net for the win.

"Game!" Carl shouted.

He ran over to Michonne and gave her another high five. Rick was not embarrassed that he lost. He marveled at Michonne, smiling as Carl praised her with much adoration. He had not noticed before how much he loved her smile, especially when she was around Carl. It was one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. While admiring Michonne from a far, Rick did not notice Jessie standing in front of him.

"Rick. Rick!" she called.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he said, snapping back to reality.

"Here, I made you some lemonade." Jessie handed him a glass. "That was an intense game of one on one basketball." she commented.

"Thank you." Rick sipped the lemonade and winced. It was incredibly bitter for his liking, but he quickly offered her a smile.

"So when am I going to get you to myself?" Jessie playfully tapped Rick's shoulder.

Rick felt awkward, but was playing Mr. Nice Guy. "I dunno."

Rick's eyes kept going back to Michonne and Carl, then back to Jessie as to not be rude.

"Well, can I make you dinner tonight?" Jessie asked.

It was clear to Rick that Jessie was coming on to him. She was a nice girl and now that her husband was gone, he was sure she was lonely. He did not have it in him to reject her, so he gave in. "Sure, that would be nice." he returned.

A look of elation spread across Jessie's face and she leaned in close and pecked Rick on his cheek. Rick turned red, embarrassed and looked up to see if Michonne or Carl had seen them.

He was relieved to see that they both were not paying him any mind. He realized the irony that it was not long ago that he did the same thing to Jessie at Deanna's party. Thinking of his actions back then nauseated him.

"How does 7 o'clock sound?" Jessie asked.

"Sounds great" he said nodding.

Michonne never thought much of Jessie. She looked toward Rick when she saw Jessie plant one on his cheek. Michonne was never the jealous type, she knew she had everything going for her and never felt the need to compete with anyone, let alone another woman, but seeing the kiss did make her heart sink a little in her chest. She quickly turned her attention back to Carl before Rick could see her staring.

"Awesome, I'll go and get started on dinner." Jessie walked over to Carl and Michonne, she roughly rustled Carl's hair and said, "See ya later sport." then nodded, "Michonne."

"Later" Carl replied and Michonne just returned a nod to Jessie, as she watched her walk off the driveway and down the street to her home.

"Dad, me and Michonne are thinking spaghetti for dinner, what do you think?" Carl asked

"Um, I told Jessie I would have dinner at her place tonight." Rick answered looking down on the floor.

"Why?" Carl asked disappointed and confused as to why his Dad would have dinner with Jessie and not invite him along.

"Just being polite I guess." Rick answered.

"Well, whatever our dinner is going to be better." Carl said defiantly. Sensing latent hostility, Rick dropped the subject. He did not want to mess up the fun that he had with his son this afternoon. He looked at Michonne for a bailout.

"More for us then." Michonne lovingly squeezed Carl on the shoulder. She was disappointed that Rick would not be joining them for dinner. Though she would never admit, the thought of him and Jessie having an intimate dinner together bothered her a little, but she resigned that it was his life. If that is what he wished to pursue than that was his prerogative. She would not get in the way.

"Well I need to shower and get out of this uniform." Michonne said. "I'll feed Judith first, then Carl you could go to the pantry and get some noodles for the spaghetti." With that Michonne left the boys in the driveway as she made her way into the house.

* * *

Michonne wrapped herself with her bath towel. The shower left her body cold with goosebumps forming all over. Focusing on the mission to get to her bedroom, she did not see Rick coming down the hall right as she turned to leave the bathroom. She scurried into him, knocking her back. The contact loosened the towel on her body causing it to fall to the ground revealing all of her nakedness. It was but a second, but seemed like an eternity. Rick caught a full glimpse of Michonne in her natural glory. Quickly averting his eyes, he bent down to pick up the towel. Michonne stood frozen as Rick assisted her in wrapping the towel back around her body. She stared at his face as his hands moved slow and steady, purposefully moving around her back then to the front again, securing the ends together. He kept his hands around her as he stared at the smooth brown skin on her shoulder. He did not think much when he lifted his hand slowly running his fingers over her collar bone, to her shoulder, down her arm, then back up again. Michonne was no longer cold from her shower, but the exact opposite. The air between them grew thick as Rick's hand delicately glided across her exposed skin. Michonne could feel the electricity in his touch, her heart thumping so loudly in her chest she was sure it was audible outside of her body.

"Thank you." Michonne managed to breathe out.

Rick cleared his throat and removed his hand. "No problem." he croaked.

Michonne side stepped around Rick and continued quickly down the hall to her bedroom. Rick stood alone in the hallway trying to make sense of what just happened. Her naked body was etched in his mind, the smell of her lavender soap still lingered in his nose and the feel of her skin was a sensation that he would not soon forget. Rick had no idea what possessed him to touch her in the manner that he did making him wonder how it would effect his relationship with her. He made his way to her door and raised his hand to knock, but stopped short. Thinking better of it, he reconciled with just leaving it alone. There was no purpose in over analyzing, or making things more complicated than they need to be. He continued to his room to get ready for his date with Jessie that he suddenly had no desire in attending.

Michonne closed the door and rested her body against it. Rick surely got a glance of all her goodies, and she secretly liked it. The heat between her thighs was evidence enough that she more than liked it. She closed her eyes, steadying her breath, feeling the echo of his hand on her shoulder, flowing up and down her arm. When she looked in his face, she saw the desire, she felt the energy between them but he has yet to make a move, in fact he is having private dinner dates with other women instead. She let out a frustrated sigh. She wanted to move on from Rick, but she found herself being pulled back in, into thinking something could be when there are so many other forces at work. Michonne regained her composure and finished getting dressed for dinner. It was just another thing she would cast aside. After all, She had spaghetti to make.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is delicious Michonne." Carl said as lifted a large forkful of spaghetti to his mouth. He was enjoying dinner with Michonne and his younger sister Judith. Rick left fifteen minutes earlier for his dinner date with Jessie.

"Thanks kid, glad you like it." Michonne replied. Michonne admired Carl across the table as he demolished the spaghetti in front of him. Before the turn, Mike loved her food and she loved to cook. It was nice to have someone appreciate that again.

"Its crazy, not too long ago we were eating dogs and snails, I didn't even know if I would have a real meal again." Carl mused. His face turned grim as he remembered what starving felt like. The emptiness, faintness, the pain of your body turning on itself. Carl shuddered at the memory. Michonne frowned. Her heart ached for Carl, such a young boy having to go through the world like this. At least he is living though. The familiar pain of thinking about Andre welled up inside her.

"Which is why we should never take things for granted." she offered.

Michonne and Carl continued to eat, as well as Judith who was in her high chair making a complete mess all over herself.

"I wish my Dad was here to have dinner with us." Carl announced changing the subject. "Back before, with my mom, he was hardly home, working all the time as sheriff, I guess some things never change."

He was becoming increasingly more vexed and Michonne could feel it. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared absently at his plate. She was angry at Rick for choosing Jessie over his own son, but what could she say? She was pretty sure he did not realize that was exactly what he had done, but it still annoyed her. She would tell him about it later.

"Your Dad, hes a busy man and well a lot of people expect much from him." she went on, "He keeps us all safe and with that comes a certain amount of responsibility, and a whole lotta butt kissing."

Carl chuckled at that. "What do you think of Jessie?"

Not much really. She thought to herself quickly. Instead she went with, "What do you mean what do I think of Jessie?"

Carl gave Michonne a look of skepticism. "You know, like do you think she likes my dad, I'm sure she does with the way she is always looking at him, and touching him. That's the reason she asked him to dinner,… or do you think she is just being nice?"

She contemplated for a moment, taking another sip of her iced tea. She knew the answer, absolutely Jessie was interested in Rick, but should she tell Carl that? She would not want him to think too much of it. She could tell he was worried about his Dad. The show he put on in the middle of the street with Pete was not so easily forgotten.

"Um, well I think that she does have some interest in your Dad, he did do a lot to get rid of Pete for her so maybe she is repaying him with dinner. I really don't know. You don't have to worry about him though. He can handle himself."

"I really hate the way she rustles my hair, like I'm a little kid. I hate it." Carl shook his head and proceeded to stuff more spaghetti in his face.

Michonne wiped spaghetti sauce from Judith's mouth while the baby simultaneously tried to stuff more food into her tiny body. She had a large appetite like her big brother. "How would you feel if she did like your Dad, in a way that's more than friendly?" Michonne asked.

Carl thought for a moment, "She is nice I guess, and I like hanging out with Ron, but I don't think I would care for it that much. I just thought that…" Carl trailed off and Michonne paused from cleaning Judith and looked toward Carl, waiting for him to go on.

"…I just though that if my Dad were to ever move on from my Mom it would be with someone like you. Well not just someone, with you actually. I just thought he never made a move because he was still sad about my Mom or he was just worried about what I would think but He's better with you. He is more like the Dad I used to have, but stronger."

Michonne tried to focus in on Carl's face while hiding her own shock from this sudden declaration. His head hung back down and avoided eye contact as if he was embarrassed of his proclamation. It was something he had been considering a long time, he pretty much considered Michonne his mom anyway, but he never thought to say it out loud.

"You flatter me kid." She was more than flattered, she was relieved. She always wondered if she and Rick were to ever elevate their relationship, how Carl would receive it. She cared for him like he was her own so anything that could ruin that relationship, she would be against. "Your Dad will do what is best for you, Judy, and for himself. You do know that I will always be here for you and Judy no matter what, right? Always." Michonne asked. She would hate to think he thought otherwise.

"You're right, I'm not really mad. I just know he can do better." Carl conceded.

Michonne smiled, Carl was definitely older than his years. Judith was struggling to fend off sleep over her plate of spaghetti. Her head kept falling and jerking back up into place as she tried to stay awake. They finished up the last bit of their meal and began collecting the dishes.

"I need to get Judy cleaned up before I put her to bed. Do you mind washing the dishes for me?" Michonne asked. "We can read some new comics tonight."

"Awesome, no problem." Carl obediently started washing while Michonne picked up Judy who began to wail a tired and cranky cry. Smiling, Michonne bounced Judith on her hip to get her to calm down as she made her way to the bathroom to get her cleaned up.

She spoke quietly to herself, "Mike, I feel like a mother to these two, I wish you believed me when I said we could make it. Andre could have made it."

* * *

Twilight was approaching as Rick made his way to Jessie's home. The community was just beginning to wind down, people returned home from their day jobs and children were being called in for supper. It was all very normal to say the least. Eyes were naturally drawn to him, while people made their own assumptions about what he was up to. He waved at neighbors and they returned his smiles, but he was well aware of the whispers as he passed. He did not really know what this was anyway. It could be just two friends having dinner together, but deep down he knew better. He has not been on any sort of date since Lori and that seemed like a lifetime ago. He was never the charmer anyway. Then there was Michonne. The right thing would have been to stay and talk about it, but he never had a knack for words. Before this, with Michonne, he never needed to. He will have to deal with it eventually though. Rick reached Jessie's home five minutes before 7. Inhaling deeply he knocked twice, thinking to himself, Alright Lori, here goes nothing.

Behind the door there was a sound of shuffling then it opened. Standing in front of him was Jessie in a tiny black dress that hugged her body perfectly. She was showing a fair amount of leg, her feet in red stiletto shoes and her hair fell down over her shoulders in blond bouncy curls. Stark contrast from her usual plaid shirt and ponytail. Rick took notice at how much thought Jessie put into her outfit tonight and was a little embarrassed at his own failed attempt with his plain button down shirt and jeans.

"Hey, you're right on time!" Jessie exclaimed.

"You look pretty, Jessie." Rick complimented.

"Why thank you, Rick!" she reached in an gave him a tight hug. "I just thought I would dress up a little for the occasion."

Rick entered her home, soft classical music was playing in the background and candles were lit everywhere. She had really put a lot of effort in creating the atmosphere for this dinner.

"Really? What is the occasion?" Rick asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear her say it anyway.

"Our first date of course." she smiled. There it was. It was official. This was a date. Rick felt the collar of his shirt growing increasingly tighter around his neck. "Would you like a glass of wine?" Jessie offered. Rick nodded and Jessie went to pour him a glass of white wine. It was the cheap supermarket brand but still capable of getting the job done anyway. He walked into the living room, looking at pictures of her and her family. There were pictures of Ron, Sam and her, as well as what he would guess, her parents from long ago, but no pictures of Pete.

"I took all the pictures left of him down. Too many bad memories." Jessie stated handing him the drink.

Rick nodded. "How are your boys taking it?"

Jessie paused she picked up a picture of her and her two boys and examined it carefully, "They are taking it the best way they can. They are relieved that he is gone, but still sad that he is dead."

"And what about you?" Rick asked.

Jessie's face brightened. "Grateful, honestly. That fact that you would do that for me, showed me what a real man looks like. Pete was dead to me long before you killed him."

Rick was taken a back by her straightforwardness on the whole situation. Though he never quite saw the abuse, he could only imagine what she had been through with Pete. For that reason alone, he had no regrets.

"It has left me rather lonely though." she admitted as she moved her hand up and down Rick's arm causing him to tense up at her touch. "Anyway enough of that, how about some dinner? I made spaghetti."

Rick immediately thought of Carl and how disappointed he was with him that he did not stay for dinner. He couldn't. Especially after what occurred between him and Michonne. The image of her body invaded his mind as he tried to find his way back to the present. Jessie lit some more candles by the dining table and they both sat down to eat. Rick drank more wine. The mood was awkward but he was sure the more he drank the looser he would become. Jessie served their plates, sitting across from Rick. They both began to eat, Rick jogging his mind to find a conversation that seemed appropriate. Jessie was the first to break the silence.

"What do you think of the food?" she asked.

"Its delicious, thank you." The spaghetti was good, but nothing compared to Michonne's or even Carol's food for that matter. "I still can't get used to having spaghetti. Do you know what day of the week it is?"

"Its Wednesday." Jessie answered.

Rick let out a loud short laugh and murmured, "Spaghetti Tuesdays, every Wednesday."

Jessie just stared and smiled at Rick confused. "Sorry." he said.

"No don't apologize, just share what is so funny." She gave him a smirk and placed her fork down on the table, giving Rick her full attention.

"Just thinking of a man I knew long ago. A very good man. He was a big proponent of spaghetti Tuesdays every Wednesday." Rick explained. He took another sip of his wine, his face turning grim as he thought of Hershel.

"I would have liked to meet such a man. A man that when you think of him makes you smile, and laugh. You don't laugh much…except…" Jessie paused wondering if she should go on.

Rick looked at her perplexed, "Except what?" he asked.

"Except when you are with Michonne. I notice how light you are when she is around." Jessie went back to her food, taking in another mouthful, waiting for Rick to reply.

"Well, she means a lot to the kids." Rick said. The sensation of Michonne's smooth skin filled his mind again. She meant more then to just his kids. And as if reading his mind Jessie pressed on, "And what does she mean to you?"

Everything. That is the first word to pop into his brain, but he would give her the round about answer. "Well, she saved my life, all our lives, so she means quite a lot." Rick knew that his answer did not come close to expressing who Michonne was to him, she was not just his friend, his best friend, she was not just his family either. She was so much more. He also did not feel he needed to explain his relationship with Michonne, to any one, to Jessie no less. So he left it at that.

"Well, I guess I should be grateful to her then." Jessie sensed that she was not going to get much out of Rick with this line of questioning so she quickly wanted to change the subject off of Michonne.

"Everyone in your family are really nice. I can tell you guys are so close. The way you look out for each other. I would like to be a part of something like that." Jessie sighed.

"You can." Rick said absently. His mind still fixed on Michonne.

They continued to eat, trading stories from before the turn. Rick shared stories from of being a sheriff in King County and Jessie shared stories about art school. They talked for a long time, finishing two bottles of wine in the process. Despite his initial apprehension, he was having a pretty good time. It was nice to relax and not be leader for a little while. Jessie was good company, but there was something missing. He did not look at her the same as he did when he first met her, but he could not pinpoint the reason why. Rick checked his watch, it was going on 10pm.

"Its getting late." he said. "I should go."

Jessie walked him to the door, and as Rick turned around to say goodbye, she reached her hand to his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Rick stood still in shock as her lips pressed on to his. She released him and bid him a goodnight, shutting the door behind her leaving Rick alone on the porch. He should not have been surprised, Jessie was flirting and hinting at him to kiss her all night, but he was more surprised at his reaction to it. As far as first kisses go it was nice, but not quite right. Rick left, her porch and headed home.

* * *

It was a little after 10pm when Rick entered his home. The entire house was dark except a couple of candles illuminating the living room. Rick walked inside to find Michonne sitting on the couch reading. She was absently stroking Carl's hair, he had fallen asleep on her lap with one of his comic books.

Michonne looked up at Rick as he walked into the room. "I did not have it in me to wake him up." she said softly.

Rick gave her a small knowing smile, he kept his eyes on the two of them as he made his way to the opposite end of the couch. He lifted Carl's legs, sat down and placed them on his lap, turning to face Michonne. His night with Jessie had gone well. She was indeed beautiful, but nothing could come close to what he was looking at right now. He was sure he had never seen anything more lovely. For as long as he has known Michonne she was as fierce and as tough as any, but it never ceased to amaze him how gentle and alluring she can be as well. He knew now was the time to talk to her about what happened outside the bathroom earlier. It was no accident, it was something that he had wanted to do for a long time.

"Michonne…I…" Rick began.

"We do not need to talk about it." Michonne interjected. She had enough time to think it over. It was the heat of the moment and nothing more. Rick was not ready for their relationship to reach that next level, and she wouldn't hold him to it. He would need to figure himself out and she would have to do the same before they could move forward with anything.

"What is 'it', though?" Rick questioned.

"It's just something that happened." Michonne offered. "We don't have to dissect it, what it means or could mean, we could just forget it." Rick turned away from Michonne trying to hide his disappointment. He is not sure what he wanted from her, but this was not the response. Rick was about to counter , but she beat him to it, "How was your date?" she asked.

"It was nice." Rick admitted. "We had spaghetti."

"I wouldn't tell Carl that. He was pretty disappointed that you had gone. For choosing Jessie over him. I know you probably don't see it that way, but he does." Michonne stated. Rick nodded in a agreement. He understood. He would have to find a way to make it up to him. "So it was a date then, huh?" Michonne added.

"Yeah I guess so." Rick replied.

"That's good. You deserve to go on dates." Michonne said.

Rick just nodded. "So do you." Rick's blue eyes pierced into Michonne, trying to draw some sort of reaction from her. He got none.

Michonne looked down at Carl stroking his hair once more, then back to Rick, "Help me get him to bed?"

Rick lifted Carl into his arms and carried him upstairs to his bedroom. He was practically a man now, but still easy enough to carry around. Rick secretly cherished the moments when his son looked like his small boy again. Gentle and pure. He checked on Judith as well, who was sleeping soundly in her crib. He went back downstairs to continue his conversation with Michonne, but she was no longer there, having left to her room. Rick accepted that this was another night where he would have to keep his feelings at bay.

* * *

"I know." Michonne said to Mike. Behind the privacy of her bedroom door, she prepared herself for bed talking to her boyfriend, long since gone from this world.

"I know what I said. Yes, I don't want to be lonely, but I don't want to be the second choice to anyone, I don't want him to feel like he owes me anything. He has no idea what he wants and I won't complicate things for him. Just because he got a quick peek does not change that we probably could never work out." She did not believe a word she was saying, but continued to convince herself it was the truth. Putting on a clean tank top and some pajama shorts. Michonne slipped under the sheets of her bed. It was cold and empty, but she was grateful for it no less. At times it seemed easier to be alone on the outside than in such a setting. It was a constant reminder of all she lost. Michonne stared at the ceiling as she continued thinking out loud. "He has to figure it out on his own. While I do my own thing." Yawning, Michonne turned to her side ready to welcome sleep.

"What do you think about Morgan? He is attractive."

In a matter of minutes she drifted off.

* * *

The next morning, Michonne was up ready for her daily run around Alexandria when she saw Morgan waiting in front of the house.

"What are you doing out here." Michonne asked. She stared at him, noticing he was not in his normal attire of plain shirts and jeans, but instead he donned a black tank and gray sweatpants that were hilariously tight and high watered at the ankles.

"I thought I would join you." Morgan answered plainly. "My only reason for wearing these ridiculous pants."

Michonne let our a small chuckle. Morgan did not lack charm. "Ok," Michonne said and continued. "There is just one rule if you are going to run with me."

"Okay, shoot." Morgan complied.

"No talking while we run. Radio silence." Michonne said.

"Acceptable." Morgan smiled.

With that Michonne began to stretch out the muscles in her legs and arms before beginning her run. Morgan kept his gaze on her, watching carefully at her every movement making her feel uneasy at all the attention. She stopped mid stretch and announced to Morgan, "Another rule, No staring at me."

"That rule will be significantly harder to comply." Morgan countered. He gave her a charming smile that almost made her smile herself, but she kept her strong scowl.

"Well, you don't have to come." she returned.

"Ok, no staring." Morgan turned his head away and looked down the road. Michonne went back to stretching and in the corner of her eye she saw Morgan sneak another peek at her, this time she allowed the corners of her mouth turn upward.

* * *

It has been close to two weeks since Rick went on his first date with Jessie. His relationship with Michonne was back to normal, mainly by choosing to ignore the attraction they felt that night outside of the bathroom. There is no handbook for dating in the apocalypse. Whenever Rick was not working in the constable's office, or overseeing the expansion project, or dealing with security measures, he was with Jessie. Their relationship has not gone pass the occasional make out session, Rick was not ready to be sexually intimate with a woman that was not his wife yet. So, they hung out, and soon the entire community knew they were an item so there was no need to hide in public. Rick was not much for PDA, but Jessie liked to show him off every chance she got.

Carl was in the kitchen eating a bowl of Raisin Bran for breakfast when Rick made his way downstairs. Even the end of the world could not make Raisin Bran taste better for Carl, and without milk it made it even worse, but food was food and he was grateful for that. Carl acknowledged his Dad with a head nod as he entered the kitchen.

"Michonne left already?" Rick asked grabbing a bowl from the cabinet for himself.

"Yeah, She was gone by the time I got up." Carl informed.

"So what are you goin–" Carl started when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Rick looked at Carl anxiously, wondering who could be knocking on their door so early in the morning. Rick immediately thought there was some sort of danger that they would have to deal with. While they were in a pretty good place in Alexandria he was always on high alert that someone from the outside will eventually want to come and take it.

Rick got up to answer the door, not too surprised to find that it was Jessie. She was holding a basket with a towel laid on top of it, hiding the contents inside.

"Hi, I did some baking this morning and I wanted to bring this over for you and Carl." she handed Rick the basket. Inside was a dozen muffins still warm from just being baked. "I got some tips from Carol, and I thought you might like to try some." Jessie explained.

"Thank you" Rick replied. "You are very welcome." Jessie beamed. She lingered in the doorway waiting for Rick to invite her inside.

"Would you like to come inside and join us for breakfast?" Rick offered.

"Absolutely." Jessie entered the home and followed Rick into the kitchen.

"Hi, Carl" she ruffled his hair in the same rough manner that made Carl squirm. As much as Carl wanted to like Jessie, there was something insincere in the way she greeted him and always found her way around them, constantly asking him questions.

"Hey." Carl replied, trying to not seem rude. He wanted to spend some time with his dad, but even this early morning, Jessie found a way to intrude.

Rick brought Jessie a bowl for her to pour some cereal as well as a basket of fruit from the harvest. The one great thing about Alexandria was the fruit they were able to grow. Apples, peaches, grapes and plums, all manners of berries. It was refreshing.

"I'm going to go get Judith so she can eat something." Rick announced. Jessie shook her head in response and dove in the bowl of fruit picking up a peach.

"So, Carl, are you ready to start school next week?" she asked starting to make conversation.

"Yeah I guess so, it will be weird, but I guess good as well." Carl replied. Carl was not interested in having this conversation. He moved toward the sink to clean his bowl.

"Yeah, even at the end of the world you must learn your algebra." Jessie sarcastically chimed in.

Carl nodded and offered her a small smile.

"So where is Michonne?" Jessie asked as she took a bite of the peach.

"She runs in the morning." Carl informed.

"Ooooh." Jessie went on, "Why? Didn't you guys do enough running on the outside? Seems like that is a waste of energy." she took another bite of her peach and continued, "That energy can be used toward other things."

"Like what?" Carl asked annoyed. Her tone of voice was one of contempt and he did not appreciate it. He did not know what her deal was, but he did not appreciate the direction in which this conversation was going.

"I mean like, more important things." Jessie stammered. She could tell she had angered Carl.

"More important things, like what?" Carl repeated sternly.

She looked at Carl and could not give him an answer. She sighed with much relief when Rick returned downstairs with Judith in his arms. She directed her attention toward Rick and gave him a large smile. Rick looked at Jessie then a distressed Carl.

"Everything okay?" Rick asked perplexed.

"Yeah." Carl quickly answered. "I'm going to get dressed." he said as he rushed out of the kitchen.

Rick watched Carl leave. He turned his attention back to Jessie. She took another bite of her peach and said, "How about we try those muffins?"

They ate breakfast together and Jessie brought up the real reason why she came by so early. "So Tobin and some of the other guys tracked a deer, we have a good amount of meat and I was thinking I could throw a barbecue for the community. How do you feel about that?" Jessie suggested.

"Sure, that would be nice." Rick waited for a moment, "That's it? Surely you did not have to come over so early just tell me that." Jessie gave him a sly smile, "Of course not." Grabbing his shirt, Jessie moved her mouth to his.

* * *

A knock at the door jolted Rick out of his sleep. He had been napping on the couch after a long day of policing Alexandria and entertaining Jessie. Rick opened it expecting it to be Jessie again with another idea about something, instead it was Morgan behind the door. "Hey Morgan, hows it going?" Rick greeted, rubbing the last bit of sleep out his eye. Night had fallen, the air was thick and humid.

"I'm doing well Rick, and yourself?" Morgan returned

"Can't complain." Rick and Morgan's relationship was one of mutual understanding and respect. Rick was glad that his old friend found his way back from crazy town, in his own way, but their philosophies on the world were very different. Morgan understood that they both followed two very different paths to get to where they are so that they could live, so he never thought to try to convert him. Rick appreciated that. He had his fair share of people telling him what he should and should not do.

"Come on inside." Rick opened the door for Morgan allowing him to step inside. "Would you like a drink?" Rick offered.

"Just water please." Morgan answered.

Rick grabbed a glass and turned on the tap, "So what can I do for you?" he inquired, handing Morgan the glass.

"Thank you." Morgan took a drink and continued, "Actually I am here for Michonne, is she around?" Morgan announced.

Rick's eyebrows knitted together, confused. Why was Morgan looking for Michonne? He did not recall ever seeing them hanging around together. She never mentioned him. "Um, yeah she should be upstairs, I'll go get her. You can make yourself comfortable."

Rick left Morgan in the living room as he made his way upstairs to Michonne's bedroom. He tapped on the door twice until he heard Michonne's voice telling him to enter. She was in front of the mirror adjusting her hair and posing in all sorts of ways. Rick took notice of her body, how it contorted in poses as she assessed her outfit.

"Morgan is here." he said with accusing eyes.

Michonne's eyes grew wide, "He is? Already?" Her hands began to speed up, fingers nimbly working through her hair as she was adjusting her long locks in different ways. She bit her lip, trying to get her hair perfect.

Rick was slightly amused, but a little envious as well. She was so flustered. It was pretty cute he thought. He never saw this side of her.

"What looks better, hair up or hair down?" She demonstrated the two different styles to Rick. After careful consideration Rick decided, "Hair up. You can see your entire face."

Michonne flashed a wide grin, and Rick returned with one of his own. He marveled at her smile, it was contagious. The perfection of her full lips and how her teeth always managed to sparkle. He found himself wondering what they would feel like against his own.

"So, this is a thing now?" Rick asked as he moved over to sit on her bed.

"No, its not a thing, but I do want to make a good impression." Michonne stated. She was serious about trying to make a life here. That included dating. It has been way too long since she felt the warm touch of a man and there is no time like the present to make it happen. Tomorrow walkers, or people could come and destroy this place. If Rick could do it, so could she. She would not lie that seeing him and Jessie around each other all the time did not get a little annoying, and Morgan was cute, and nice. It made sense.

Rick's eyes watched Michonne as she moved around her room, looking for jewelry, and spraying tiny amounts of leftover perfume from the previous owner. She was almost a completely different person, frantically trying to look her best, but underneath it all she was still that same woman with a mission.

"So, when did this happen?" Rick continued to ask. "How long has it been going on?"

Michonne stopped what she was doing and turned to face Rick. Calmly she asserted, "I don't have to tell you everything I'm doing, and nothing happened yet. We are just hanging out."

"I thought that was what we do now though. Tell each other everything." Rick said solemnly.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just started talking to Morgan on my morning runs, then he started joining me and now he is here and we are going to hang out. That's all. You okay with that?" Michonne waited for his response.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rick replied.

"Right." Michonne turned away and put the finishing touches on her outfit. She turned back to Rick, who was now staring at the floor in front of him, engrossed in his own mind. "So, how do I look?" she asked snapping him back to the present.

She was radiant. Her hair was pinned up with a few locks falling at the side of her face, she wore a loose blue top and her jeans fitting perfectly to her curves. Rick noticed that Michonne was the only woman he knew who could make any pair of pants look good. Flat brown shoes and a pair of teardrop earrings completed the look. It was a simple enough outfit, nothing extravagant, but she wore it with such grace and elegance that was almost regal. Rick had never seen her this way, she looked amazing.

"Beautiful." Rick stated simply. He had to get out in a hurry before he said something he would regret. He did not want her with Morgan, he wanted to be selfish right now, but he had no right. He got up and headed for the door. "See you later then?"

"Yeah." she answered.

Rick closed the door behind him and headed to his room.

* * *

Morgan was sitting on the couch when Michonne came downstairs to greet him. Her hands were clammy and her heart was beating a little faster than usual. It has been so long since she tried to impress a guy, and while she was confident, she was also a little hesitant. Once she laid eyes on Morgan she let out a deep breath, one that she did not realize she was holding. His eyes were filled with wonder as she walked toward him. It was a look that confirmed she still had it. There was no need to be nervous, and no more second guessing. The look Morgan was giving her was exactly what she wanted.

"Michonne, you look great." Morgan beamed, he reached for her hand and gently kissed it.

Michonne returned his smile, he was quite the charmer even still. Its hard to believe that the man she first encountered in King County was this guy standing right in front of her. She was eager to learn more about him.

"I have a bottle of wine I was keeping hidden from the others. Would you like to have a drink with me on the back porch?" she asked.

"Lead the way." Morgan said.

Michonne grabbed the bottle and led Morgan out to the backyard. She lit a candle and poured them two glasses of the red wine. The conversation began a little gauche, but the more they talked the easier it became. Pretty soon they were laughing, joking and thoroughly enjoying each others company.

"Cats or Dogs?" Morgan asked. "Cats definitely. Pepsi or Coke?" Michonne returned.

"Sprite." Morgan answered. Michonne laughed feeling the effects of the wine. She has not had a laid back conversation like this in such a long time. It indeed felt like living. It was something that she would hope she could have in her life again.

"So Morgan, where did you learn to be so zen?" Michonne inquired.

"Seeing Rick forced me to reevaluate my life and this world. Losing my son broke me, I gave up. Then in a special way, seeing Rick's kid, I knew I had to figure something out. He was alive he was strong. It is infinitely better to live than to die." Morgan looked out into the night sky, his face turning stony as he continued, "I failed my son. Those dead out there walking around, they did not choose that. When you guys left, I had a choice, and I decided to live. I decided I could not condemn anyone to that life, but I would live."

Michonne nodded her head, understanding exactly what he meant. They continued to drink and talk the night away, trading stories, talking about art and books. Michonne told Morgan about Mike, but could not bring herself to talk about Andre just yet. Instead, they laughed and drank and enjoyed the stars. Living.

* * *

Upstairs in his room, the bed sheets were twisted around Rick's body from all his tossing and turning. He was trying to find sleep, but could hear Michonne and Morgan laughing in the distance. It was not loud, but it was keeping him up. Questions rattling through his brain, What could possibly be so funny? She never laughed that much when she was with me. Morgan must be the second coming of Richard Pryor. Why do I even care? The idea of Michonne and Morgan together was not something he was totally against. He did have Jessie, but Jessie was not Michonne. Rick got up and paced around his room trying to clear his mind. He began to reach out to Lori, "It is not like I have any claim on Michonne. She is my friend. My best friend." Rick continued to pace around, "I love her of course, but it could not be more than that, right? She did shut me down." He stopped and looked out into the night, "Lori, should I make a move? There is Jessie. I wouldn't want to hurt her. I can't mess up whatever is going on between Michonne and Morgan either. I have to get over it." Rick returned to his bed for another attempt at sleep. The more he tried not to think of Michonne, the harder it was to get the vision of her out of his head. He was in for a long night.

* * *

It was a good day to have a barbecue. The sun was out and the skies were clear. Everyone gathered in Deanna's backyard, tables set up, and everyone was relaxed and socializing with one another. Daryl, Carol and Jessie were manning the grill, where slabs of deer meat were roasting. Carl was playing with Ron and some of the other kids and even Deanna was looking much better and showing a semblance of happiness for the first time since her husband was killed.

Rick, Michonne, Maggie, and Sasha were at the opposite end of the yard playing a loud and fun game of bullshit.

"3 Queens." Rick said trying to keep a straight face. He looked at Maggie, then Sasha and finally Michonne. His eyes diverted off of Michonne quicker than anyone else as he looked back down at his hand. Michonne contemplated, then decided, "Bullshit." she said. Rick raised his eyebrows. Then conceded grabbing the large pile in the middle of the table. He was losing at this game terribly. He was a pretty good liar but every time he did lie, Michonne was the one to call him out on it. Maggie and Sasha could not contain their laughter. Michonne gave him a wide smile. He was too easy to read. They have been alone for so long, he could fool everyone else, but not her, even in a harmless card game.

"Alright, my turn, 1 King." Michonne put down. Rick looked at her intently. She did not return his gaze. He wanted to call bullshit but he didn't. Maggie put her card down, and then Michonne smirked. Rick knew she had lied. He wished he would have called it. Jessie came over and sat on the arm of Rick's chair and began stroking his hair. Maggie and Sasha both looked at her and then Michonne who was focused in on her cards in hand. She had no interest in watching Rick and Jessie's PDA.

"What are you guys playing?" Jessie asked. "Bullshit" Rick answered.

Jessie continued, "Oh how does it work?" Maggie went on to explain the rules of the game to Jessie. "The key to the game is knowing how to read people, the better you know them the harder it is to get away with a lie. Which is why Michonne keeps kicking Rick's ass." They all burst out in laughter except Jessie.

"Yeah no one knows Rick better than Michonne." added Sasha. Rick and Michonne just glanced at each other and smiled.

Even an innocent card game made Jessie resentful. Michonne was way too close to Rick for her liking. She was not just another member of their group, she and Rick shared a deeper bond. Jessie wanted Rick to herself, she wanted to be the one that knows him the best. Michonne was a constant threat to that. She had to figure a way to separate them.

They continued to play a couple more rounds when Morgan finally made his way to the barbecue and headed straight for Michonne. He traded pleasantries with everyone at the table and reached out and gave Rick a firm handshake. He pulled up a chair and watched Michonne play her last hand out with Rick. When the game was done she turned her attention to Morgan who was telling her about the book she had given him to read. They were engaged deep in conversation when Daryl called out, "Meat's ready!"

Morgan got up, "Would you like me to make you a plate?" he asked. She smiled and said, "No thank you, I will be over in a few." Jessie took this opportunity to speak up, "You should go Michonne, I see the way Morgan looks at you. Nowadays no one wants to be lonely." She made her way from the arm of Rick's chair to his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You could use a man in your life. You don't want to pass that up!", she gave Michonne a wide smile, challenging her for a response. The table was taken aback by Jessie's candor. Maggie and Sasha both gave Jessie identical looks of surprise and disgust. Rick's face turned serious as he stared at Michonne waiting for her reaction.

"I am not passing anything up, we are friends and I don't see how it is any of your business what I do or don't do." Michonne responded in a calm yet stern voice. Rick watched her as she got up and headed toward Morgan.

"Whoa, I didn't think she would get so upset." Jessie stated as she absently stroked Rick's hair.

Rick grabbed her hand, and removed it from the back of his head, "Well maybe next time do not insert yourself into her business. I'm going to grab a plate to eat." He moved Jessie off his lap and made his way toward Daryl, leaving Jessie behind. Maggie and Sasha quickly followed suit.

The day went on and Rick avoided Jessie at all costs. Rick watched Michonne and Morgan from across the yard. They had not stopped talking to each other since Morgan arrived. He was happy for his friends. He was happy seeing her laugh, but he could not shake the feeling that it was him who should be the one to make her smile.

Jessie took notice of Rick staring at Michonne. She failed by trying to call out Michonne in front of Rick. The last thing she wanted to do was to upset him. He did not seem to reciprocate her affections, and all of his attention was focused on Michonne. She understood that they knew each other for a longer, but she also wondered if there was any romantic history there. The way he looked at her was nothing like how he looked at other woman in his group. She would have to prove herself, that she was just as good as Michonne, if not even better.

The last bit of light was waning, and the barbecue was over. Everyone was beginning to leave, all the members of his family had left as well as Michonne and Morgan. He was left alone in the yard with Jessie.

"I wanted to apologize for my inappropriateness today." Jessie said.

"It was unnecessary." Rick returned. He waited for Jessie to explain herself.

"It was… I don't know where it came from. It is just the way you look at her sometimes, I think that maybe there is something else there. Something besides friendship." she confessed.

"I think you may be overreacting." Rick replied.

"No, I'm not over reacting at all, Rick. You were staring at her and Morgan the entire afternoon." Jessie said. "Is there anything I should know about between you two?"

"No." Rick replied. He simply did not want to get into it. It was the end of the world, the undead was walking and still he could not avoid relationship spats like this. He did not want to waste his energy.

"Good, walk me back to my house then?" she asked. Rick obliged and she took his hand and led him out the backyard.

* * *

Michonne was lying down on her bed when she heard Judith begin crying. She got up to check on the little baby, only to find Carl was already up at her crib. He was vigilant when it came to protecting Judith. He was always the first up at the sound of her cry. Michonne went to Rick's room only to find that he had not returned home yet. Still with Jessie she supposed. Carl was spent from a day full of playing with his friends, so she took Judith and sent him back to his room to sleep.

Michonne carried Judith into her own room, she sat up against the headboard and cradled Judith in her arms. She calmed almost immediately as she played with one of Michonne's locks. Michonne picked up a book on her nightstand that she was in the middle of and began to read aloud. The sound of Michonne's voice relaxed Judy as her eyes began to close. Judith was on the cusp of sleep when Rick came home and entered Michonne's room.

"Here you are." Judith woke up immediately when her father entered the room. Michonne gave Rick a look of annoyance as Judith began to cry out. She had almost gotten her back to sleep.

Rick returned her look with amusement. He kicked off his shoes and laid on the vacant side of the bed. Judith crawled out of Michonne's hands and onto her father's chest and rested her head, listening to his heartbeat. It was a beautiful sight of father and daughter. Michonne put her book down and laid beside Rick looking up into the ceiling. They did not speak for a long time, just reveling in the silence like they used to. Tiny snores started to escape Judith's lips when Rick broke the silence.

"So you and Morgan huh?" Rick said quietly.

"So, you and Jessie, huh?" Michonne mocked in return.

Rick nodded. He did not have to look at Michonne to see the sarcastic grin that was on her face. Whatever he felt for her it was trumped by just wanting her to be happy.

"Morgan is a good man." Rick offered.

"He is." Michonne agreed.

Rick caressed Judith's tiny head with his left hand and raised his right hand, offering it to Michonne. She took it with her left, interlocking her fingers with his. Rick absently stroked Michonne's thumb with his own.

"You're my best friend Michonne, I just want you to be happy." Rick said. He meant it. She was his best friend and if they could not be more than that so be it. Her happiness was more important than his desire.

"But don't go forgetting about me." he added jokingly, though more serious than he let on. He squeezed her hand tight. Michonne controlled the intense feelings she felt welling up inside her, It was taking all of her to not break the barrier and kiss him right now. "Never." she whispered.

All the words they left unsaid would have to wait another day as they fell asleep together hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Spending hours talking about dead presidents was pointless to Carl when tomorrow that could be everyone. Dead. That was school now though. Four score and seven years ago, before the dead walked the earth, a bunch of old guys signed a paper creating America. Hundreds of years later America was gone. Carl finished with his first day of school and was heading home. The sun was bright and the skies were clear. A beautiful day in which half was wasted on school. Carl reached the porch of his home to find his Dad, Jessie and Judith relaxing in the front.

"How was your first day of school, Carl?" Jessie asked.

"It was fine." Carl replied. He walked toward his Dad and greeted Judith with a kiss who was busy bouncing on her father's lap.

"Learn anything new?" she continued.

"Nothing worth while" Carl snapped back. Rick gave Carl a serious look. He immediately tried to rectify the situation. "It was ok, we were discussing the Declaration of Independence. It was interesting."

Jessie gave him a satisfying look. Judith was wrestling with her father now trying to climb into Carl's arms. Rick handed Judy over to her brother, who placed his sheriff's hat on her head and started playing with her. Rick took delight in the vision of his children. He looked from his daughter, to his son and then finally resting his eyes on Jessie. Her expression was one of happiness and it made Rick smile himself. Everything was picture perfect, then he thought about Lori and why she wanted a place for them. For times like this when everything was okay. He felt his wedding band again, reaching out to her in his mind. _I miss you. You deserved this place. You kept our son safe. Our daughter safe. You gave me a chance. Thank you._

Rick was looking out into the street when he saw a fast moving man down the block running toward him. Rick stood up and made his way down the steps. He knew it was danger. It was Glenn running full steam ahead toward Rick.

"Rick! Rick!" Glenn shouted as he got close. "A herd, almost two hundred or more walkers are heading our way."

Rick's muscles tensed. This was the first time in a long time they had such a large threat, walker or otherwise.

"Is Sasha in the tower?" Rick asked.

"She is heading there now to relieve Spencer." Glenn reported.

"Ok good. Go to the construction site. Get Abraham and all the guys back within these walls then come find me." Rick ordered. Glenn left to go do as he was tasked.

"Carl, get your sister inside." Carl left with Judith into the house.

"What about me? Where are you going?" Jessie asked, fear replaced the happiness he was looking at not a minute before.

"I have to go get Michonne." Rick said. "Go get your boys and stay inside." he ordered.

Jessie left the porch and headed toward her house. Rick headed straight to the constable's office to find Michonne.

* * *

Outside the walls of Alexandria Rick's group was lined up ready for battle. Sasha was in the clock tower with Spencer ready to shoot as many walkers as they could before they reached the gates. Rick stood out in front with Michonne and Daryl on his right and left, respectively. Abraham, Glenn, Maggie and Rosita were spread out beside them. Carol , Tara and Eugene were inside keeping everyone off the streets in case of a breech. Nicholas and Tobin as well as other members of Alexandria stood their ground ready to fight.

The walkers approached the community in clusters of about 20 and 30 at a time. They dispatched the first few waves easily enough, until the sound of gunshots drew the walkers in quicker. It was only a matter of time that they realized it was more than two hundred walkers, all with different levels of decomposition. Rick used his machete to smash in skulls while Michonne sliced walkers with speed and agility, not missing a beat. Daryl let his arrows fly while Sasha's sharp shooting skills bailed them out when they got too close. The fighting went on, the rest of the family held their own, shooting and stabbing at walkers on all sides.

Michonne wielded her katana down on the head of a walker heading toward her with enormous force causing it to become stuck in the skull. She heard another walker groan behind her and before it could reach for her, Rick pulled his colt and blasted its head. Michonne looked back at Rick who gave her a firm head nod. Rick held out walkers while Michonne sliced off heads. They all worked as a team to eliminate the threat. The fighting lasted what seemed like an eternity. Every time one cluster was put down another was right behind.

After close to an hour of non stop fighting, Rick cut down the last of the walkers. It was a close call, but his family worked effortlessly in diffusing the situation before it got out of hand. They all congratulated each other. Sasha came down after displaying her amazing sharp shooting skills and they all went back behind the safety of the Alexandria walls able to live another day. It was strange that such a large herd made their way toward them, it could be an anomaly or something far more sinister, but at least for today they were safe.

Rick walked back to his home with Michonne while the rest of the family dispersed theirs. Walking down the block, Rick was greeted by Carl running toward him, behind Jessie was in tow with Ron and Sam, holding baby Judith. Rick reached down to give Judith a kiss and he gave Jessie a kiss on the cheek as well.

"I'm glad you guys are safe." she said.

Carl moved in and gave Michonne a hug. Judith saw Michonne and began to cry out reaching for her. Jessie tried to keep her calm, but Judith was relentless in trying to get to Michonne. Michonne held her arms out and Judith smiled and reached for her, Jessie gave up and passed the baby to her. She held Judy at arms length to not transfer any walker blood or guts on the baby and swung her in the air making her laugh even louder. Rick smiled at Judith's reaction while Jessie narrowed her eyes as she watched. It was just another thing Michonne had over her.

Michonne passed Judy off to Carl, "I have to go and shower, change these clothes." she announced.

"Yeah me too." Rick chimed in. She turned and made her way into the house.

"Do you want me to wait here until you are done?" Jessie asked.

"No, you can go home, and let Deanna know the threat has been eliminated for now. Everyone can leave their houses." Rick motioned for Carl and Judy to come inside.

"Okay, well come by and see me later then." She wrapped her arms around his waist and puckered her lips up at him. Rick absolutely hated kissing her in public, anything more than a peck on the cheek was uncomfortable. He did a quick look around to see if anyone was watching then reached down to meet her lips. She smiled up at him and held him tighter.

"Don't take too long." she said as she let him go and walked toward her home.

Rick let out a deep sigh, then retreated inside.

* * *

Michonne finished her shower. It was a pleasant feeling to be clean after a brutal fight. Too many times on the road she had to be stuck in dirty blood stained clothes for weeks after cutting down walkers. She grinned to herself, rubbing her hands over her smooth skin. She felt alive. Michonne left the house to look for Daryl to see if he caught any rabbits that she could use to make stew for dinner. She found him on the porch at Maggie and Glenn's house talking to Morgan.

"We were just talkin' 'bout you!" Daryl shouted as she walked over.

Michonne smiled and glided toward Daryl giving him a fist bump, "Really, about what?" she asked. Michonne moved over to Morgan and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"About how you kicked ass out there today. You ain't miss a step." he said.

"We all did our part." Michonne offered. Daryl nodded in agreement. "I wanted to ask, do you have a rabbit to spare?"

"Caught a few yesterday, I'll get you one from the ice box." Daryl said. He left inside to retrieve the rabbit for her.

She and Morgan were left alone outside. He reached out for her hand, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing planned. Just going to make a stew, you?"

"No plans, do you want to watch a movie together? They have Pulp Fiction, I figured we could watch it together before they shut down the power for the day." Morgan asked.

"Sounds good. We can watch it after I cook you dinner." Michonne gave him a smile of approval. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Daryl walked back out with the rabbit, skinned and wrapped in plastic. Handing it over to Michonne, "Get a room." he remarked. Michonne stuck her tongue at him and left the porch to go start dinner.

* * *

Michonne was finishing up the stew when Rick came downstairs.

"Smells good." Rick commented.

"Yeah? There is plenty, Morgan should be here any minute, you are welcomed to join us for dinner." Michonne proposed as she continued to stir the contents of the stew.

Rick was about to decline. He did not want to be a third wheel to Morgan and Michonne, but before he could, Morgan walked in the door.

"Hey Rick! Are you going to join us for dinner?" he inquired.

"Uh, I don't think so, I told Jessie I would go over to her place." Rick recalled. Michonne rolled her eyes at the mention of Jessie's name. That woman was ridiculously clingy and Rick was at her every beck and call.

"Nonsense, you should invite her over. We can have a double date. Michonne, is there enough food for Jessie as well?" Morgan asked. His face bright and his smile was large as he stared at her waiting for an answer.

"Yes, absolutely!" Michonne sneered. Rick recognized the sarcasm immediately.

"You sure?" Rick asked, this time he directed his question straight at Michonne.

"Yes of course, go get her, I'll set the table." Michonne agreed.

"Ok then." Rick kept his eyes on Michonne as she moved to set the table for the four of them. He knew Michonne was not fond of Jessie, but he wondered if her discontent ran deeper than just having to spend a dinner with her.

* * *

It was early evening. Michonne sent Carl and Judith to Daryl with a pot of stew to hang out, so the adults could have the home to themselves. Carl quickly agreed. He loved spending time with Daryl and so did baby Judy.

"Wow, you have a gift Michonne." Morgan said as he put more stew in his mouth.

Michonne smiled "Thank you Morgan."

"You should try her rabbit roast, best I ever had." Rick chimed in. Michonne gave him a small head nod which he returned with a wink.

"It is very good Michonne. Did you always like to cook?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, I did actually. My father taught me. Sunday dinner was a big deal in my household growing up." she replied.

"That's good. I had to learn on my own." Jessie offered. Michonne gave her a smile that lacked any sincerity.

Jessie continued on her spiel. "It was not easy for me growing up. I would probably have been a better cook if I had the help. I pretty much had to do everything on my own. No help from anyone. I guess you could say it made me rather strong."

"I don't doubt it" Michonne said sarcastically. Rick focused in on his meal, while Morgan looked straight ahead not really knowing what to say. The room quickly developed an air of awkwardness.

Jessie continued. "You know we all have our perks. Where Michonne is a great fighter, I pride myself on being a good mother. Ron and Sam mean everything to me. That's why I felt so drawn to Rick." She reached across the table and placed her hand over Rick's and met his eyes. "Watching him with Carl and Judith, its amazing. It takes a real man to keep his children alive in this world with all we have to deal with."

It took everything for Michonne to not jump across the table. Michonne looked at Morgan. His face downcast, staring at his plate in front of him. She was sure he was thinking about his son. Michonne grabbed Morgan's hand under the table and gave him a reassuring smile. He looked at her in appreciation and returned her smile with one of his own.

Rick recognized the situation and interjected, "It is not a matter of being a real man. I did not save my kids, not alone at least. My family, Lori, all those people we came here with and some who are no longer here…" he glanced toward Michonne, "… Michonne. They saved my kids. Not just me. When you are alone out there, I mean really out there, you could not imagine the horrors that you face. I have been lucky, luckier than most."

Morgan and Michonne both gave Rick a look of gratitude. Jessie did not have any idea about Morgan's son and Michonne had not told anyone about Andre except Carl so she could not blame her for her ignorance, but it did not help in diminishing Michonne's growing animosity toward Jessie.

"Yeah, well you know what I meant." Jessie added. She took another spoonful of stew. "So what did you do before all of this Michonne?" Jessie continued. She was very keen on knowing as much about Michonne as she can.

"I was a lawyer." Michonne answered. Rick's eyebrows curved upward as he tilted his head toward Michonne. Rick was dumbfounded that this was the first time he heard about what she did before the turn. He has been around this woman for close to two years now and he had no idea about her life before all this mess. It left him a little hurt and embarrassed.

"Oh a lawyer, fancy. I would never have pegged you as such. No wonder you do not have any children of your own. Law is busy work. Maybe now, if things go right you can make some." Jessie laughed. Taking a sip of her drink.

Michonne put down her spoon and excused herself from the table.

She walked down the hall and locked herself in the bathroom. "I am going to kill her, Mike." she said to herself. "I am going to stick my katana right through her pretty little blond head if she does not shut the fuck up." Michonne was at her wits end. Her hands were balled into fist, if she were a cartoon steam would be blowing out her ears. Michonne splashed water on her face to gather her bearings. She would make it through this dinner and the night. For Morgan, and for Rick too she supposed, but never again she thought. She had reached her threshold with Jessie.

Michonne returned to the table and Rick looked at her with concern. He focused his bright blue eye on hers, furrowing his eyebrows, asking her if she was okay, without words. Michonne understood. She returned his gaze with a one that said was fine. She sat back down and continued her meal. Michonne opted out of the rest of the conversation. She put on a cordial face and nodded every now and again. Rick and Morgan began discussing their favorite spots from their old hometown with Jessie adding her two cents. Dinner was done and Michonne collected the plates as everyone moved to the living room to start the movie.

* * *

Michonne poured everyone some ice tea as they situated themselves in front of the television. It was going on 7, and they had the generators until 10pm so there was enough time to watch one movie.

They all took their seats on the couch and Morgan started the movie. Morgan and Michonne were on the larger couch, while Rick and Jessie took up the love seat. Michonne watched as Jessie cuddled into Rick. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and she pulled his hand into hers. Michonne hated the feeling that was growing inside her. Rick being with another woman was one thing. She had come to terms with that, but Jessie left a bad taste in her mouth. Especially after dinner tonight. If it were a different place and time she would have let her have it, but she was trying to be civil in this new setting and annoying, petty women came with the territory.

Morgan watched Michonne as she stared at Rick and Jessie. He had noticed the looks she gave him before, but nothing quite like this. She was tense so he put his arm around her and pulled her in to him. Diverting her attention back to the movie. Michonne rested her head on Morgan's shoulder. He was gentle and sweet. He never pushed her to do more than she wanted, and Michonne appreciated that. She quickly forgot about Rick and Jessie and relished the comfort that Morgan provided. Rick snuck a glance at Michonne and Morgan. She was smiling contently as she watched the movie on the screen. He had Jessie in his arms but he could not stop wishing that it was Michonne. His mind went to earlier in the day. Fighting along side her like the old days was everything. Now, watching the way she was with Morgan, he could not help but believe that his time had past and he missed his shot. Jessie wiggled and pulled his hand closer to her chest grabbing his attention away from Michonne.

The movie finished just before the generators were set to go off. It was still hard to believe that they could see an actual movie again.

"Well, thanks for a great evening Michonne and Morgan." Jessie grinned as she reached in to hug Morgan and then Michonne. "We will have to do this again soon."

"Not too soon." Michonne returned. Rick shot a look of disapproval at her and she smiled him off.

"I'll walk you home." Rick said to Jessie and they exited the house.

Morgan was left in the hallway with Michonne. "Well that was an interesting dinner to say the least." he sighed. His face was unreadable to her.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"I am so grateful for this place, the people. My home…but…" Morgan struggled with what to say next. "Tonight, at dinner, Jessie got me thinking about Duane. I will be going home to that. Alone. Not looking forward to it."

Michonne knew what he meant. She had Rick, Carl and Judith. She had her family, but she remembered what it was like to be alone, with your guilt and pain.

"You could stay with me tonight if you want." she suggested. Her bed was big enough for two. It was cold and lonely, having another body in it would be nice. She was not planning on giving him any. She had not reached that level yet, but he needed the company and the comfort and she understood that. She needed it as well.

"You don't mind?" Morgan asked.

"As long as you stay on your side of the bed" she returned with a smile.

"I'll do my best."

Michonne led Morgan to her room and shut the door.

* * *

Rick grabbed his watch from the nightstand. Using the light from the moon he could make out the time. It was just going on 3 am. The events of the day kept Rick awake and sleep was no where on the horizon. He walked out of his room, mindful to not wake any of the others in the house. Michonne's bedroom door was closed, he moved on checking on Carl and Judith who were sleeping soundly in theirs. Rick made his way downstairs, a faint glow was coming from the kitchen. Rick rounded the corner to find Michonne awake sitting on the kitchen island inside.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah" he drawled out. "Today was eventful. We have not had a battle like that in a long time." Rick began stretching out his arms and rubbing his shoulders getting the kinks out.

"You're out of shape." Michonne observed. "I told you, you should run with me in the morning. You're getting too domesticated." she added flashing him grin.

Rick laughed, "Maybe you're right, running though?"

Michonne laughed. "I'll find you something else then, to keep you in shape." She continued. "You want to know what the messed up thing is?"

"What's that?" he responded.

"I sort of enjoyed it. The fighting. Doing something." she admitted.

Rick hopped on the island to join her. "Yeah I know what you mean." he agreed. That was their life for a long time, non stop fighting. Being back out there in that capacity felt natural.

"It was also infinitely better than that double date dinner tonight." she added.

Rick let out a loud chortle, "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Michonne shook her head. In all honesty it wasn't. She may have wanted to behead Jessie once or twice, but it was nice to be an adult and do dates and things.

"So why didn't you tell me you were a lawyer. I feel like that is something I should have known." Rick said slightly offended.

"You never asked." Michonne replied simply. It was true, he never did ask and he felt terrible about it. Yet another thing, a big thing that he did not know about Michonne. Sometimes he took her for granted, especially in the beginning of it all, he had his mission and he never stopped to care about the people around him. It was shameful to say the least.

They sat in silence for a prolonged moment.

"Hungry? Carol brought some raspberries over with Carl."

Michonne picked up the basket and placed it between the two. They both grabbed the small red fruit and put it to their mouths at the same time, savoring its sweet flavor. Michonne's eyes opened wide, while Rick closed his. Both relishing the fresh taste.

"So good." Rick said shaking his head from side to side. Michonne nodded in agreement. Smiling, she grabbed another berry.

"Alright, open wide, I'm going to try to shoot the berry in your mouth." she scooted further down the island to create distance.

Rick smiled and obliged. Michonne shot the fruit straight into his mouth and raised her hands in the air, "Score!"

Rick chuckled, "Alright my turn."

Michonne held open her mouth like Rick had for her, he shot the fruit into her mouth, landing in its target. She closed her mouth and swallowed, "Not bad." She picked up another to repeat her shot. She aimed and fired, this time Rick had to move catch the fruit.

"Nice catch" she said.

Rick grabbed another, aimed and fired, this time off target. The fruit bounced off Michonne's nose and down her tank top. They both let out a laugh as Michonne dug into her shirt to pull out the fruit. In that moment something took over. She pulled the raspberry out of her shirt and before she could get it to her mouth, Rick grabbed her wrist. He moved her fingers to his mouth and wrapped his lips around the fruit. Closing his eyes, he took delight in the sweet flavor of the raspberry, catching the tips of her fingers in the process. There was no thinking, no second guessing. He slowly moved her fingers from his mouth, opening his eyes displaying a coquettish grin.

Michonne stared at Rick in disbelief. His eyes went from innocent and playful to dangerous lust in a matter of seconds. He hopped down from the counter and stood in front of Michonne, swiftly shrinking the space between them. Her heartbeat began to pick up pace, and her breathing slowed down.

"Do you want another raspberry, Michonne?" Rick softly husked out. His voice was low and commanding. Leaving Michonne feeling powerless. Time felt like it had stopped, silence floating all around them. She stared in his intense blue eyes, feeling the electricity as they pierced through her soul. All she could do was shake her head yes.

Rick grabbed another raspberry, steadily bringing it toward her. He traced the outline of her mouth with the raspberry adoring the enticing smoothness. Michonne parted her lips and Rick fed her the tiny fruit. His eyes were focused intently as her lips engulfed the bright red. He moved in closer and she could hear his breath as it kept time with the fast pace of her heart.

Rick inched closer and closer until there was no space left between them. He grazed Michonne's lips with his own, feeling their tenderness, sending shock waves through his body. He hovered, waiting for a reaction from her, and when there was none he placed a small quick kiss on her lips. He lifted his head up, his eyes meeting hers. She stared back at him and in her dark brown eyes he saw the same desire and longing. He waited a second more, she did not make a move. He leaned back in and kissed her again, this time longer than the first. By the third time, Michonne pressed back with her own. Rick parted her legs in front of him and pulled her closer to the edge of the counter to get better access. She reciprocated by wrapping her legs around his waist, as they melded into each other. Michonne parted her lips giving Rick's tongue access to her own. He explored all corners of her mouth, tasting the lingering sweetness of raspberries. Michonne wrapped her hands around Rick's neck, her fingers raking and pulling at the curls in his hair as they both fell deeper into the kiss. His hands were wrapped around her body as he hugged her tight. His bulge was pressed against her hot center. The passion he felt was almost unbearable. Rick's strong hands traveled to the front of her body seeking the feel of her firm, full breasts. Michonne tilted her head back, exposing her neck to Rick. His tongue danced across her skin as he left a trail of small kisses all leading to her ear. He bit down on her earlobe and breathed out into her ear,"…Michonne." A quiet yet needy moan escaped Michonne's lips, sending Rick into overdrive. He pulled down her tank top exposing her breasts and in one fluid motion he finds his target. Rick devoured her swollen buds with much ferocity. Michonne is overcome with pleasure, lost in ecstasy.

A creak on the stairs snaps Michonne back to the present. She sticks out her legs and pushes Rick away from her. Jumping down from the counter she fixes her shirt hastily, adjusting her clothes, and wiping her mouth just in time before Morgan came walking around the corner.

"What are you guys doing up?" he asked curiously. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Rick was turned away toward the counter, trying to hide the erection that had grown in his pants.

"Nothing, I couldn't sleep so I came down for a snack, turns out Rick couldn't sleep either." Michonne explained.

Rick thought it would be Carl coming downstairs in the middle of the night. He had not expected Morgan. "What the hell is he doing here?" he thought to himself. He shot Michonne a look, one of anger and confusion.

Morgan looked at Rick, then back to Michonne. It looked to him as though he just interrupted something, but he did not press on for answers.

"Come on, lets go back to sleep." Michonne said as she led Morgan out of the kitchen. She turned and looked back at Rick who was staring at her with a sullen expression. The passion and vigor gone now, replaced with dejection.

* * *

Rick and Michonne were not the only two people who could not sleep in Alexandria that night. Jessie lie awake in her bed staring at the ceiling, replaying the evening in her head. They had dinner, they watched a movie, Rick walked her home, then he dumped her. What happened between dinner and their walk that would cause Rick to dump her. There was only one answer,

"Michonne."


	4. Chapter 4

_It was dark now as Rick walked Jessie home. He was quiet, contemplating how he was going to go about doing what he knew he needed to do._

 _"Tonight was fun." Jessie said. She reached to hold Rick's hand, but he immediately put it in his pocket. She looked at him puzzled, a sardonic smirk across his face. Jessie recoiled her hand and continued. "Michonne and Morgan are such a cute couple. Don't ya think? Soon she will probably be moving out of your house." Rick rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. Jessie's obsession with Michonne was getting old. He was eager to be done with it._

 _"What do you think?" Jessie said as she walked up the steps of her porch. Rick did not follow her up the steps, instead stood at the bottom watching her find her keys._

 _"About what?" His mind was beginning to formulate the right words to say to let her down as easily as possible. He understood what she felt for him, but he could no longer force something that was not right. He has been down that road before and there was no telling how many days he had left on this earth. He had no intention of adding unnecessary stress._

 _"About Michonne moving out of your house, nesting with Morgan. It would be great, right?" Jessie opined._

 _"It is not just my house." Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ward off the growing exasperation he was feeling for Jessie._

 _"Yeah I know, that's not what I meant. I just mean, it would be nice to live with someone you love and care about. After all this time." Jessie tried to clarify. She opened the door to her home. "Are you coming inside?"_

 _Rick shook his head and Jessie looked at him for an explanation. She felt something was off with Rick but what came next was unexpected. "This is not going to work anymore." Rick stated with a finality that caught her off guard._

 _"Wha…what do you mean?" she stuttered. A sense of urgency in her voice, "What isn't going to work?"_

 _"Us." Rick said._

 _"Where is this coming from?" Jessie asked. She walked toward where Rick was standing._

 _"Its been here for a while now, I just did not know how to say it. Listen, you are a nice girl Jessie, you are kind and sweet but we are just not compatible. I thought we could be, I thought I could be and that was my fault, but I am a different man now and I can't keep stringing you along. I can't force it. I have to let it go." Rick was sincere. Whatever he saw in her, what he thought he wanted was not what he needed._

 _The temperature was a cool sixty degrees but Jessie was hot. She looked at Rick with disbelief. "You said I could be a part of your family." she quivered out. All the work she put in trying to get closer to Rick was in jeopardy. She needed him._

 _"I just can't be the guy for you Jessie. I have to let go of the old me. I'm not him anymore. I was playing nice, and I genuinely do care about you but I'm sorry." With that Rick left leaving Jessie standing alone in her yard._

 _"You killed my husband!" she screamed, covering her mouth almost instantly._

 _Rick stopped in his tracks and turned to face Jessie. His face stony. She was wide eyed and crying now. Neighbors began peering out of their windows wondering what was going on._

 _"Rick, I'm sorry." she walked toward him, but he turned away. "Let's talk about this! We can fix it!" she grabbed his arm swinging him around. Her tears were coming steadily now. Panic set in, she was losing him._

 _"There is no fixing it Jessie because I don't want to. I'm sorry." He headed back home. Seeing her cry the way she did felt terrible, but now was better than later. A huge weight lifted off of his shoulders._

* * *

Rick was sitting out on the porch talking to Lori. "It is a complicated situation. I had to break up with her. It would have never worked out. I tried to make it work but the fact is I don't want it to. Lori, she does not get me. Not the person I am now." Rick sighed thinking about what unfolded last night. "On top of that, I got carried away with Michonne… and then Morgan came out and now I have no idea where we stand. I don't know if I royally fucked it up. She seemed to be enjoying herself though." Rick replayed the night in his mind over and over again. The taste of her lips, the feel of her body, he was sure he would not forget it for a long time. "Anyway, none of this would be going on if you were still here." Rick stopped talking when he heard movement coming from inside the house. Morgan opened the door and walked outside.

"Beautiful morning." Morgan commented as he stood in the doorway with a mug of fresh coffee. Rick nodded. He looked at Morgan from the corner of his eye. He was not sure how much of Michonne and himself he saw last night. He walked in on them right when things were getting to its peak, but Michonne kicked him away in time. Or so he thought. It must have looked suspicious.

"Did not get much sleep last night, huh?" Morgan asked. Rick gave Morgan a wary look, worried about where this line of questioning may be going. "Naw, not really." he drawled. Rick kept quiet hoping that was going to be the end of the conversation. At least for now.

"Listen Rick," Morgan began as he moved out the doorway and leaned on the post in front of Rick. "I know what I stepped in on last night." Rick swallowed hard, wondering just how much Morgan knew.

"I mean that I know that something is there." Rick let out a sigh, thankful he did not see much else. "You and Michonne have a connection. I would be lying if I said I could not see it. I'm not blind. I see the way you look at her and I know the way she talks about you even when you are not around. That is something I will never have with her."

Rick let Morgan talk. Everything he was saying was true and to hear it from someone else, even someone who has not been around him for that long meant something. He could not continue to ignore it. "You do, so I am not going to get in the way." Morgan finished.

Rick digested everything Morgan just said. It was almost a relief, but he was concerned about how Michonne would feel about this. He rubbed the back of his neck looking out into the street then back at Morgan, "What are you saying Morgan?" Rick said glancing up at him.

"You love Michonne. You're with Jessie but your heart belongs with someone else. I know how important it is to be with the ones you love, especially nowadays. I am telling you that I will not get in the way of that. Me and Michonne are done." Morgan said definitively. He put his hand on his old friend's shoulder and placed the mug down on the railing. He walked off the porch and headed toward his home.

* * *

Michonne was sitting in the constables office bouncing a rubber hand ball off of the wall when Rick walked in. She left the house early to avoid seeing Rick, to giver her time to really think about how she would explain what happened last night. It looked bad with Morgan walking in on them. After they had gone upstairs to her room, leaving Rick in the kitchen, Morgan asked her if everything was okay. He could see she was flustered but she tried to play it off like she was fine. He could tell something was off. Finally he asked her if she was in love with Rick and she could not give him an answer. She fell asleep before he could interrogate her any longer. What really happened last night was something she wanted for so long. It felt right, but the timing was improper. Morgan had been nothing but kind and gracious and she did not want to do anything that would jeopardize their relationship. She cared a great deal for him.

Michonne did not acknowledge Rick when he entered the office. He sat at his desk across from her own. Watching her as she methodically continued to bounce the ball of the wall. After a few minutes Rick spoke, "We gonna talk about last night?"

"Yes." Michonne answered simply, keeping her eyes on the wall, bouncing the ball then catching it, bouncing it again and catching it again.

Rick leaned back into his chair and continued to observe Michonne. Definitely not acting like the playful woman he was on the verge of making love to last night. Her lips were the same though. Her skin was radiating in the sun that peaked through the window. He had to clear his mind, He wanted to jump over the table and taste her again but he willed himself to behave. "I spoke to Morgan this morning." Michonne did not give the slightest reaction

.

"Why didn't you tell me he was sleeping in the house?" Rick inquired.

"It wasn't relevant." Michonne was not giving him much of anything. Rick began to get increasingly more annoyed at her seemingly nonchalant attitude toward the situation so he decided to ask the question that has been on his mind all night.

"Did you fuck him?" Rick blurted out. Michonne caught the ball and froze staring at the wall in front of her. She turned her chair to face Rick. Her face fixed on his. He was wearing the stupid brown t-shirt that she loved so much. She refocused. "If I did, does it change anything?" she asked seriously.

"No." Rick answered more quickly than he anticipated. It would not change anything and now he wondered why he cared enough to even ask.

"Did you have sex with Jessie?" Michonne asked.

"No." Rick confirmed. "Would that have change anything?"

"Yes." Michonne said.

She got up and headed for the door. "I am going to do a perimeter check." She grabbed her jacket and got up walking past Rick to the door. He reached his hand out and grabbed her arm. She tensed at the touch, memories of last night flashed through her mind. "I did not have sex with Morgan, Rick." He let go of her arm and she left. Rick could have handled that better. He knew it.

"It's been a long time since I even had these feelings, Lori, what the fuck am I supposed to say?" he argued with himself.

He closed his eyes and traveled back to last night in the kitchen. He wanted to go back there.

* * *

Jessie barely got an ounce of sleep last night. She heard her children leave the house for school as she stayed under the covers of her bed. She had cried for Rick. She was angry. He had used her, but deep down she still wanted him. Being with Rick was safe. He got rid of the burden that was Pete, he protected her. She was not going to let that go easily.

She finally got up and went into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she took a cloth and washed the left over makeup from the night before that ran down her entire face. She could take care of herself and a part of that was getting Rick back. She jumped in the shower and got dressed feeling like a new woman. She was determined.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer, still left over after Pete. Tasting the fizz gave her a new found confidence. In order to win Rick back she had to get rid of the blaring obstacle in her way.

* * *

Rick was gone by the time Michonne returned to the office around noon. She was short with him, but had her reasons. Morgan walking in on them looked bad, real bad, but her sex life was none of his concern especially with him making out with Jessie all hours of the night. She never once asked him if they had sex. She sat down at her desk and pulled out her book to keep her mind of Rick while she waited for someone to come for her to break up a fight, to do something, anything. Desperately wishing for some sort of confrontation just to feel purposeful. Michonne was dozing off in her book when a soft knock came from the door. It was Jessie.

"Hi Michonne." Jessie stood in doorway sporting a warm smile and carrying a baking pan in her hands.

"I just wanted to drop this off for you." Jessie said. She placed a medium pie, on the top of Michonne's desk.

"What's this?" Michonne asked.

"Just a thank you for last night. Dinner was so good and I had a great time. I just made you something to show my appreciation."

"That was very kind of you." Michonne answered. She looked at Jessie warily, this was out of character for her to go out her way and be nice. To even talk to her without a condescending tone.

"Also, I want you to know that I am truly thankful for all that you do for us in Alexandria and if I ever gave you the impression that I did not, I'm sorry. I may have been a little jealous of you and your closeness with Rick, but it was not my place. I see you with Morgan and I know that you are your own woman, happy and there was nothing for me to be jealous about. I am sorry. Michonne." Jessie looked at Michonne with sincerity and Michonne felt a tug of guilt, just the mention of Rick's name brought her back to last night and caused her body temperature to rise.

"Jessie, I…" Michonne started when Morgan walked in.

"Oh, Hi Morgan!" Jessie said nervously. She looked at Michonne and then back to Morgan, "Well, I'll leave you two alone." Jessie said. Her facial expression changed to one that was unsure, as she turned to leave.

"Thank you again, Jessie" said Michonne.

She nodded and gave Michonne a small smile.

Morgan sat across from Michonne. "Hey." he said. Her last time seeing him was when she left him this morning in her bed. "Hi." she replied. Michonne knew the instant he walked in that things were not going to go so well.

"So I talked to Rick this morning." he came clean.

"I heard" Michonne stated. "What about?"

"I spoke to him about us."

"What about us?" Michonne asked.

"Well I told him that we were over." He admitted. She felt a pit fall in her stomach, she was not surprised but disappointed none the less. She kept a straight face on Morgan, he was unhappy but sure.

"If we were to continue being together I would just be getting in the way of the inevitable."

"You won't be getting in the way because there is nothing to get in the way of." Michonne countered. She had no idea why she was fighting this.

"Do you love him? You couldn't answer me last night, so do it now so I know."

"Of course I love him Morgan we have lived together and been through the worst of it, but–" Morgan cut her off.

"What I mean to say is, Are you in love with him?" he clarified.

Michonne wiped her face with an exasperated sigh. She wanted to say no, but she could not lie to Morgan. "I don't know." she said.

Morgan nodded his head. "I think you do." Calmly and softly He reached for her hand on the table.

"Morgan, I like hanging out with you." She began. "I think we could be good together, but…"

Michonne hung her head. Morgan was a good man and would be good for her, she was being unfair, she would never love him like she loved Rick. She had to let go so he can move on and rebuild a normal life.

He got up and moved over to Michonne placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Thank you." Morgan said.

"For what" Michonne asked.

"For reminding me that it is possible to love in this world again." he smiled.

She watched him as he made his way to the exit.

"Before you go, do you want to share this pie with me?" Michonne asked.

"Absolutely." Morgan returned.

Michonne cut the pie and served a slice to Morgan. Peach. She cut a slice for herself when one of the residents came running into the office.

"Constable, there is a fight over at the pantry! I don't know what it is about but it seems to be escalating."

"Duty calls." Michonne said as she put her fork down and grabbed her jacket. "Rain check?"

Morgan nodded. A mouthful of pie in his mouth.

Michonne laughed and exited the office.

* * *

There was an empty plate on the desk when Michonne returned to the office. She cleaned up, grabbed the rest of the pie and locked up heading home, her shift was over.

When Michonne reached home, Carl made dinner for the two of them that night. Rick had the late shift in the constable's office.

"That was a pretty awesome salad Carl." Michonne praised after they finished eating. They were setting up in the living room to read like they usually did after dinner.

"Thanks. I learned from the best." He smiled. They sat on the couch and began to read, Judith was on the floor playing with red and green building blocks, lost in her own make believe world.

"Did you get to the part when the mutant cyborg kills–" Carl began.

"Hey! No spoilers!" Michonne covered her ears. She enjoyed this time she had with the kids. Carl was a reminder of what she lost in Andre, but also a blessing because she is able to have these experiences which she was so cruelly deprived of.

"Sorry, sorry." Carl laughed. "So, how did your date go last night?" Carl asked.

"Ummm…It was okay, but I don't think I'll be dating for a while now." Michonne answered as she continued to read the comic.

"Why not?" Carl continued on.

"If you must know, me and Morgan are no longer dating each other. It just wasn't right." Michonne said. She did love Carl to death, but she was not so sure she should be sharing the details of her non existent love life with a fifteen year old kid.

"You guys seem pretty happy." Carl answered.

"Yeah, well, that's the way the cookie crumbles." Michonne answered. "Any way, how are things with you and Enid going?" Michonne inquired to deflect the conversation off of herself.

"What do you mean? We are just friends." His face flushed. Michonne smirked. She knew exactly how Carl felt about Enid, but she would not push him.

After a moment Carl spoke again, "Can I ask you something Michonne? It is kind of personal." She nodded granting him permission.

"What was Andre's dad like?" Carl answered.

Michonne sucked her lips in, tilting her head toward Carl her face twisted as she gave him a puzzled look. Talking out loud about her past is still hard for her no matter how far she has come and the question seemed to be out of left field. She just spoke from her heart. "He was kind, and loving. Gentle, the sweetest kind of man but…" Michonne took a breath. "He was weak." Michonne answered. "I loved him deeply though."

Carl nodded his head as he understood where Michonne was coming from. He was about to speak when Tara busted into the house, "Michonne come quick it's Morgan."

Michonne looked at Carl grabbed her katana and ran behind Tara.

* * *

He was sweating and vomiting. His skin looked as white as a ghost. It reminded Michonne of when the prison was infected. Not again, she thought. Not again. Carol and Rosita were tending to him the best they knew how.

"What's wrong?" Michonne asked anxiously. She was scared, Morgan was coughing up blood and choking on his vomit. "Is it the flu like at the prison?" she asked.

"No I don't think so." Carol answered as she tilted Morgan's head to the side to prevent him from choking. "There is no fever or chills." She explained.

Rick stormed into the room, "What's going on?"

"Morgan he is sick, I think it is poison." Carol replied. She was setting up a tube to help him breathe through.

"Poison?" Rick asked in disbelief. He looked at Michonne. Her face was blank and unreadable.

Quietly, her eyes downcast to the floor she asked, "Can you save him? Will he die?"

"I'm not sure, we don't have any antibiotics or anything, we don't know what or how much of the poison is in his blood. We do not know if it is even poison for that matter." Carol explained.

"I could try to find some activate charcoal pills to draw the poison out, but I'm not sure of anything else." Rosita suggested.

"Hershel told me about Vitamin K being used as something to counteract the affects of rat poison in dogs, I am not sure how well it would work on people. I'll check the medical book."

"We really could use a doctor." Rosita added. Rick bit his lip at Rosita's comment. It was not intentional, he knew, but it irritated him no less.

"There is a town about two hours away that Glenn was talking about. They haven't investigated it yet, but there should be a pharmacy toward the center of the town. Every place closer has already been cleared out. There could be something left there. If there is anything that can help, any sort of antibiotic we can see what we can do. This infirmary is full of pain killers and bandages, but nothing substantial."

"I'm going." Michonne stated as she headed toward the door.

"Michonne it is about to get dark, maybe we should wait until the morning." Rick said.

Michonne stopped at the door and without turning she asked Carol, "How long does he have?"

"It is tough to say, he could have a couple of days, or a couple of hours." Carol answered truthfully.

Michonne headed out the door without another word.

* * *

It was going on 8pm. Michonne figured she only had about 30 minutes of daylight left. She finished packing a bag for a few days just in case. Her mind was clear and so was her mission. The town was only 2 hours away without any road blocks, Glenn provided her with a map and offered to go, but she felt it was best to go alone, she could handle herself, it was dangerous and she could not put anyone else in jeopardy. The plan was to get in, grab anything that could help then get out of the town, making it back by morning. She hoped Morgan would hang on long enough until she got back. She swung her katana on her back ready to make her way to the pharmacy when Rick came downstairs with a backpack, his colt hanging from his side.

"What are you doing?" Michonne said sternly.

"What does it look like?" Rick answered.

"Carl and Judith need you here, nothing can happen to you." Michonne retorted.

"Nothing will happen to me. Let's go." Rick answered. He made his way to the door.

* * *

The last of the light gave way to darkness as Rick drove down the road heading into town. He looked at Michonne who was staring straight ahead into the night. Earlier in the constable's office was the last time he seen her, still so much unspoken between them. Things he wanted to say, but now was not the right time. He continued driving, watching her from the corner of his eye. They reached the outskirts of the town around midnight. Rick pulled the car over about two miles out, they would enter on foot. The woods around them was eerily quiet, not many walkers around which seemed odd. They continued to walk side by side until they reached the town.

"Do you know which way?" Rick asked Michonne.

"Straight shot to the middle of the city, next to some sort of grocery store." she answered.

It was hard to see much in the night, but their eyes adjusted to the dark as they moved fast and swiftly. They dispatched random walkers that were out on the street and not before long they reached their destination. The store was pitch black. Michonne turned on a flashlight she packed while Rick stood lookout as she surveyed the shop to see how many walkers were inside.

Michonne counted thirteen walkers in the pharmacy. They reacted when the cloudy beam of light was shown on them. Michonne stepped back and opened the door, Rick stood ready as the zombies poured out. Michonne began slicing the zombies while Rick used his machete to stab skulls. Effectively they cleared the inside of the pharmacy and entered, securing the door behind them.

There was nothing left in the pharmacy. Groups came through and ransacked the place. Nothing on the ground but empty bottles and boxes. The shelves were bare. Michonne looked at Rick, his face was despondent. It had been a fool's hope to think that there would be anything left. She checked the back shelves, they too were all barren. A loud bang came from the front of the shop. Rick was kicking boxes around, his anger taking over him. Michonne rested her hand on his shoulder. She cared about Morgan but so did Rick. After all he was his first friend. The man who saved his life.

"We have to keep looking." She said.

Rick looked at her with apprehension then nodded. She reeled him in, her expression made him more focused. He cast his doubts to the side and followed Michonne back out into the street.

They ran a few blocks down, Michonne in the lead when she suddenly stopped. "Here." Michonne said, it was a Health and Vitamin shop that seemed in better condition than some of the other stores. They tried their best to stay quiet but two slow moving walkers noticed them. Rick took them out easily and returned back to Michonne. The front door was open, inside two more walkers came rushing toward Michonne. With one swipe of her katana two badly decomposed heads rolled on the floor. Rick tried to close the door behind them but it was jammed. They would have to work quickly.

The store's inventory was almost cleared. The most popular vitamins and supplements were gone, but random bottles still lie around. Rick and Michonne searched for anything with Vitamin K, anything that could help save Morgan's life.

"Found it!" Rick said excitedly. There was two medium bottles of Vitamin K supplements left behind on the floor.

Michonne ran towards Rick. She had a bottle in her hand as well.

"You found more?" Rick asked. "I found three bottles of this activated charcoal, Rosita was talking about. Anything else?"

They continued to search the shop for anything that seemed like it could help. Michonne secretly wishing for a magical antidote to pop out in front of her. A low moan came from the front of the store. A walker heard them and pushed its way inside. Rick put his findings in his backpack and headed to the door to handle the incoming walker, but stopped suddenly. A large congregation of walkers began to form in the front of the store.

"Michonne, we have to go now." Rick ordered. She put the pills in her bag and followed after Rick. He lead them to the back of the store to find another exit. Rick spotted the emergency exit, putting his ear to the door to check for any sounds of walkers nearby. Satisfied he slowly opened the door, looking out into the back alley. Thinking the cost was clear, Rick stepped out, a walker was hidden behind the door and grabbed Rick by the shoulder. Michonne raised her sword and was through the decomposed flesh before it was able to bite down.

Rick turned back at Michonne, acknowledging her help like he has done so many times before. She returned his gaze with a head nod as they ran making their escape from town.

* * *

Rick put the keys in the car to start the ignition. A series of clicks then silence. Michonne looked at Rick concerned. The last thing they needed was to be stuck on the road in the dark with Morgan miles away sick and dying.

"What's wrong?" Michonne asked agitated.

"Don't know." Rick popped the hood and grabbed a flashlight. "Try it again." He said as he exited the car to see what could be wrong. Michonne turned the key again, the loud clicks of the engine trying to turn on seemed exaggerated as they echoed throughout the woods, likely drawing every walker to their location.

"Get back in the car." Michonne yelled at Rick. He closed the hood and returned to the driver's seat.

"Did you figure it out?" she said, looking out into the dark to see if any walkers were coming their way.

"No, I could barely see anything out there. Even with the flashlight."

"Shit." Michonne put her head in her hands. She would scream if it would not draw every walker in the distance straight toward them.

"We'll figure it out." Rick assured. "We always do."

She wanted to believe him this time, but deep down she could not. It was Morgan she was worried about. His pale face, the bloody vomit, the pain were images flashing though her mind. There was no telling if a bunch of vitamins and pills would help save his life, but it was his only shot. They needed to get back. As if reading her mind, Rick placed his hand on her shoulder, "Morgan will be okay, he has to be. He's been through too much." Rick was not sure how true his comment was, but if it was true about anyone, it would be Morgan. He was a survivor. Like Rick, he lost much, even himself along the way, but he made it, alone. That was more than Rick could say about himself, he had help. He was determined to get back and save his friend.

Michonne placed her hand over Rick's. His comfort calmed her nerves. In that moment she forgot about being angry with him, the state of their relationship, the worrying, she felt it all release from her body. It was just her and Rick in that car. She raised her head and leaned back in her chair, looking Rick in his eyes. Connecting, as brown met blue in the dark, with only the moonlight shining, thanking him for being her support.

More walkers started to congregate on the road. Michonne and Rick leaned down in their seats trying to hide from view. Both contemplating their options.

"We should probably wait for light, then make out way back on foot." Rick said.

Another small group of walkers made their way out of the woods. "Yeah." Michonne agreed. She wanted to get back fast, but she was not going to be stupid either.

She opened her bag and retrieved two apples, handing one over to Rick. Rick took a bite out of the crisp fruit. They ate in silence for a while, watching the walkers aimlessly roam on the road in front of them. After a moment's time Rick spoke up, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This morning, what I asked you. It was uncalled for and inappropriate." She nodded appreciating his apology. "Also yesterday." Rick added.

Michonne tilted her head toward Rick, looking at him through her lashes,

"You're sorry about that?" she smirked.

Rick met Michonne's eyes then deflected them away. It was so hard to concentrate when she looked at him that way. A tiny grin echoed on his face, "Not really." he mumbled.

Rick checked his watch, it was going on 4 am. "We should get some rest." he suggested. If they were going to travel back on foot they would need it.

Rick looked out into the night, many of the walkers passed their car heading away from them. Some idle ones continued to hang around in the middle of the road. Wanting to try his luck one last time Rick turned the key in the ignition, after three loud clicks, the engine revved up.

Michonne's face lit up and Rick's grin grew wider. He grabbed her left hand with his right, driving past the walkers who were now heading back after the car. Rick drove as fast as he could as they made their way back to Alexandria, morning was fast approaching, both Rick and Michonne praying that they were not too late.

* * *

Deanna's son, Spencer, was on watch at the gate. He hurriedly opened the gate for them, his face was full of panic that caused Michonne concern. Sasha came running to greet them as they entered.

"Rick, get to the infirmary now!" Sasha informed. Her voice was serious and stern and Rick did not hesitate, he bolted to the infirmary. There were two occupied beds in the the room now. In the bed next to Morgan was Carl. Rick froze, he felt like his heart leap into his throat. Michonne's face turned ashen at the sight of Carl on the bed. He was pale, dark circles around his eyes. His face looked pained and a veil of death seemed to cover the room.

"What the hell happened?" Rick screamed.

"We don't know!" Carol answered, "He was hanging out with Enid after you left, watching Judith in the house, when he started to complain that he was dizzy. Then he started seizing, vomiting and she came and got us, we brought him here."

"Where is my daughter? Is she sick?" Rick yelled, his heart was beating as panic began to set in. Michonne passed Rosita everything they were able to salvage from the town.

"Maggie is watching her." Carol answered. Rick stood next to Carl, his breathing was shallow. "Carol…" Rick whimpered. "…Please." He begged as he remember just how close his son was to dying before, he was supposed to be safe, it could not end like this. Michonne watched Rick as he stood by Carl's side, Carol and Rosita were working their magic with the items they brought back to help counter act whatever was in their system. Michonne walked outside, light was beginning to break through, she needed a moment to gather her wits.

"What is this?" she said to herself. She went back home to find anything that Carl may have gotten into or was exposed to that could help explain. Michonne was drained emotionally and physically when she entered the home. Everything seemed normal, she walked into the living room, Judith's blocks still lay on the floor, and comics scattered on the table. That is when she saw it. A tiny saucer and fork, crumbs still left on the plate. Her face went cold. She went into the kitchen and found what she was looking for on the counter. The pie that Jessie had given her was missing another slice. Michonne felt her blood begin to boil. She ran back out the house, her sword still slung on her back. She made her way straight toward Jessie's home.

* * *

The community was just beginning to wake up when Michonne made her way to Jessie's home. She peered inside. There was no movement, from what she could see. Michonne tried the door, thinking she may get lucky, but it was locked. She made her way to the garage, it was open almost foot off the ground. Michonne knelt down and peered underneath, looking for any sort of movement. She entered the garage to find broken pieces of art work, nothing out of the normal.

Stealthy and quietly Michonne opened the door that led inside the home. It was still and quiet, no one seemed to be home. She made her way upstairs checking the bedrooms. She expected to find Ron and Sam still sleeping, but she did not find neither of the boys. It was a good thing because she was sure she wanted to slice Jessie's head off and with children around it would be significantly more difficult. The beds were made as if they were not slept in all night. She made her way to what she believed was Jessie's bedroom. The bed was disheveled and the dresser drawers unkempt. She fled. Michonne did a quick survey of the room and the rest of the house, then ran back to the infirmary.

* * *

Rick was resting his head on the edge of Carl's bed. His son was sleeping and it would be a while until they knew if the treatment was working. Michonne rushed through the door urgently, "Have you seen Jessie?" Rick turned to her and shook his head perplexed.

"She stopped by last night with clean towels." Rosita mentioned.

Michonne let out an frustrated sigh. "It was Jessie. She poisoned them."

Rick was trying to make sense of the words coming out of Michonne's mouth. "What do you mean she poisoned them?" Rick furrowed his brows waiting for an explanation.

"She came by yesterday when I was working with a pie, she gave me this whole thank you for dinner, and an apology for being rude and I thought she was being genuine. I was foolish to not see. I cut a piece for Morgan before I got pulled away, then I brought the rest home,…" she started to choke on her words. She put Carl in danger, it was her fault. "…he must have…" A flood of tears were ready to erupt in her eyes, she looked at Rick and his face was full of sheer horror.

Morgan began coughing up blood before he could say anything. Rosita tried to move him to his side to prevent him from choking. Rick ran over to help and Michonne looked on helplessly. His body began to shake uncontrollably. Rick and Rosita held him down and Michonne came over to assist, trying to stop him from injuring himself. Tears started streaming down Morgan's face, the clear liquid turning red. His pupils were dilated wide, he tried to open his mouth, but nothing came out. Then he was still. Rick stood by stunned. Morgan was dead.

* * *

Two days passed since Morgan died. They had a small burial service for him. Michonne having another person go down on he watch. Morgan is dead because of her. No matter what Jessie had done, she still felt responsible. It was meant for her and she should have seen it coming, letting her guard down once again. Daryl and Rick searched all through the community for her, her sons were at a sleepover at a neighbors home when she decided to leave. They had no idea where she fled to. She left her children, she did all of this for nothing. Michonne did not know Rick ended their relationship at the time she spoke to Jessie. If she had she could probably sense something off. She went though her mind replaying their interactions. She remembered the look Jessie gave her as she left the office. She never thought she would go there. She underestimated her.

Michonne sat alone in the infirmary watching Carl. The treatment was helping him, but he slept a lot and was barely eating. He was not in the best place. Michonne reached out for the familiar voice in her head.

"Mike…" she started. "I can't do this again." Her lip began to tremble as she looked at Carl. "Why does this keep happening? What am I doing wrong?"

Rick saw Michonne by Carl talking to herself. She had not left his side since they returned from their mission. She told him a long time ago that she used to talk to her dead boyfriend but he never actually witnessed it.

"Please, I love him so much. I need him to be okay." Michonne whispered to herself. "I did not think I could love again after Andre, after you. Please." Silent tears escaped her eyes when she heard the door softly shut behind her. She quickly wiped away her tears and turned to see that it was Rick. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Michonne, not saying anything. He placed his hand on her thigh to giving her a comforting touch.

"He looks a lot better." Rick said solemnly. Hope was all he had. Carl lasted longer than Morgan so he held on to that hope.

"It's my fault." Michonne whimpered.

"Hey…" Rick got off his chair and knelt in front of Michonne. "…None of this is your fault." He placed his forehead on hers, feeling her pain, he knew how close she was to Carl, if the guilt lies with any one it was him for allowing Jessie to reach the level that she did.

Rick's words did not do much to alleviate the pain that Michonne felt inside, but his comfort was needed. She did not understand why she was so resistant to begin with, had she listened to her heart from the beginning all of this could have been avoided. Morgan would be alive, Carl would be safe.

She was finished with the second guessing. She knew what she wanted and she knew what she needed. Michonne leaned into Rick and pressed her lips to his. He felt her warm tears on his cheek as he returned her kiss. Michonne kissed Rick as if she would never be able to do so again. Rick held her face in his hands gently wiping away each tear and with it her pain. Rick became lost in her, holding her like she was his last lifeline.

In that moment, Rick and Michonne both decided to let go of everything that was holding them back. They continued to share in each other's passion when a small voice coming from the bed interrupted them,

"Get a room."


	5. Chapter 5

"Cah!" Judith squealed. She crawled excitedly on her brother, starting at his legs, up onto his lap. This was the first time she has seen him in days. "Cah!" She climbed up his chest supporting herself as she stood on her brother.

"Miss me, Judy?" Carl smiled, giving her kisses and holding her hands, bracing her as she laughed and bounced happily on his lap.

Carl has been lying in the infirmary for four days since he was first poisoned by Jessie. When the rest of the group got word that he was awake and speaking, they all rushed over to see how their young companion was doing. Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, Carol and Tara were all surrounding Carl's bed. Abraham, Rosita and Sasha were looking on as well, happy and relieved that the treatments worked. Even Eugene was there explaining to Carl how he defied the odds in just being alive with the amount of poison they estimated was in his body.

"He's a fighter, for sure." Glenn affirmed.

Carl offered him a smile. He was not paying much attention to all the excitement going on around him. He was focused on his little sister Judith who was now pulling on his hair trying to communicate in her baby gibberish. He had been filled in for the most part on what happened with Jessie, but for now he was just happy to be alive with his family again. It did not surprise him, it was always surprising when someone did not try to kill them.

Although he was awake and talking, the whole ordeal left Carl very weak. He did not have much of an appetite, any food that he was given, he was unable to keep down. In four days he lost almost ten pounds, his skin was still pale, though color was beginning to return. All the buzz and attention he was getting was beginning to wear him down, he yawned, ready to get some sleep.

As if on cue, Michonne walked over to Carl's bed. "Okay, okay, I think that's enough." she smiled. She had been standing by the doorway watching Judith and Carl's interaction. She picked Judith up off of his lap. The baby began to cry, reaching out for her brother, not wanting to leave. Michonne gave her a series of tiny bounces and her pacifier, calming her cries after a few minutes.

"Right," Carol began, "We should let Carl get his rest so he can get his strength back."

The group said their goodbyes, leaving Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Judith in the infirmary room.

"How are you feeling?" Rick asked when everyone was gone. He had been sitting on the opposite bed, the one Morgan occupied not so long ago.

"Better, just a little tired." Carl explained. Rick walked to his son and helped him adjust his sheets and pillows so he could get more comfortable. "When can I leave?"

"Soon." Rick answered. "Most likely tomorrow." He tucked the sheets over his son like he had done so many times before. Taking his time, admiring the young face, his eyes just like his mother. He had been lucky so far and was determined to harbor and cherish these moments that could so easily be taken away from him. "I am going to go home and feed your sister, I'll be back later okay?"

Carl nodded, his eyelids were heavy, ready to welcome sleep.

Michonne passed Judith off to Rick, "I'll stay here."

Rick nodded. He and Michonne did not have time to talk with all of the commotion surrounding Carl waking up. The impassioned kiss they shared not too long ago was still fresh on their minds. They both knew they wanted to move forward in their relationship, but a lot was still unsaid between the two. When the entire group was around they almost seemed to steer clear of one another. Not ready to attract too much attention. "Talk later?" Rick asked as he headed for the door. Michonne gave him a small nod and he walked out of the infirmary.

* * *

The happy sounds coming from his daughter's mouth was music to Rick's ears. He was feeding Judith leftover rabbit and carrots in her high chair. The memories of a time when he thought he lost his daughter forever, came flooding back. The mental anguish he experienced was something he thought he would never be able to recover from. He had been luckier than most, getting Judith back, Carl being saved not only once, but twice. Each time he had help and support. Now his son was healing and his daughter was eating actual food, happily.

"I stumbled along the way, I know." Rick said out loud. Judith looked curiously at him then smiled as if he was talking to her.

"Carl is getting better. A problem I created, I know, but I can't dwell on that. I gained something special, Lori. I am happy now."

"Mii!" Judy cried out gaily, spilling her food all over the herself. Rick raised his eyebrows. It could have been a coincidence, but looking at her tiny face and big smile he felt she understood.

"That's right, baby!" Rick laughed, wiping food from around her mouth.

"Lori, I found the woman I love. The woman I am able to love. Truly." he paused as he thought about Michonne. Ever since she found her way into his life he has had the support that he desperately needed, to know that the path he is taking is correct. Even when he strays, she is always the one able to reel him in. "She is strong… and beautiful." Rick said aloud admirably to his wife now dead and gone. "She understands me on a different level, she has helped keep our children alive. Carl loves her, Judith too. You would have liked her. I know you would approve."

Rick played with his wedding band on his finger. "I was not the best husband to you, Lori, but our love was pure." He twisted it back and forth using his thumb. "I have to move forward now. So I can be the best father, to give our boy and girl that life you always wanted them to have." Back and forth, the gold glinted in the candlelight.

"Our chapter ended, the way it had to I suppose." Rick resumed more quietly to himself. "You're never coming back. You're at peace now and I will always love you, but I'm ready."

He took it off the gold band. The tan line from years of wear was a striking visual of how far he had come. Rick examined the ring closely then placed it in his pocket.

* * *

Michonne was engrossed in her novel as she sat beside Carl. He was sleeping soundly ever since his father left a couple of hours ago. He stirred in his bed and rolled over, opening his eyes to find Michonne staring at him.

"Hey kid, you hungry?" Michonne asked, putting her book down.

"A little." Carl answered.

Michonne grabbed a tupperware bowl out of the refrigerator. Carol prepared soup for Carl for when he got hungry. It was the only thing he could keep down at the moment. She put it in the microwave to heat up. When it was done, she brought the hot soup over to Carl.

"Sit up." Michonne ordered. She placed a bed tray over Carl and placed the soup down for him to eat. "Let it cool a little, first."

Carl grinned at Michonne as she picked up her book again, returning to her seat beside his bed. It was a look of self satisfaction. Michonne raised one eyebrow and peered at Carl inquisitively over the top of her book. "Do you have something to say?" Michonne inquired, placing her book on her lap now giving him her full attention.

"It took me almost dying for you and my Dad to finally kiss!" Carl boasted. He burst with laughter, holding his stomach, still in some pain. He took a slurp of his soup. "Ouch…hot!" he yelped.

"That's what you get." Michonne teased. She went to the sink to pour him a glass of water.

Carl continued on, "No, but really, you and my Dad, it's great. You both need each other." Michonne placed the water on the tray, "But please…, just don't make out in front of me, every five minutes." he pleaded.

"Ok, I will make sure to only make out every ten." she shot back.

Carl laughed. "We are going to be a real family now." he said more seriously.

Michonne studied his face. He was so young at times, it was easy to forget. "We were always a family." she corrected. She lovingly moved a piece of hair that fell on to his face.

"Are you going to tell Dad?" Carl finally asked.

"Tell him what?" Not sure what he could be referring to.

"About Andre, I know you said it wasn't a secret, but now, maybe he should know, so you don't have to deal with everything by yourself." Carl explained.

A moment ago a young, innocent teenager, he surprised her again with his wisdom. Michonne was about to reply when Rick walked into the room. She would save that conversation for a later time.

* * *

"Welcome home, Carl!"

The entire living room erupted when Rick and Carl walked in the home the next day. Maggie organized a small welcome party for Carl, the entire group was there as well as Enid, who had been with him the night he ate the toxic pie. Maggie and Tara put together an elaborate meal for everyone, the delicious scents filling the entire home. Everyone ate and mingled together. It was a jovial celebration, a much needed break from all the somber get togethers that they had more often than not. Michonne and Daryl were bantering in the corner of the room with Sasha and Abraham, discussing how many times each of them saved each other in the middle of a fight.

Deanna stopped by for a little while to talk to Rick and greet Carl. She was back to her normal self since losing her husband, as best as she could be. Her experience as a politician worked well in keeping up the facade of a woman who has it together. Carl waited to see if Ron would stop by, but he expected he would not. It was an awkward situation now between the two boys with Jessie on the run, Morgan dead, and Carl having almost died. The two boys pretty much stayed to themselves now.

A few other Alexandrians stopped by to greet Rick and Carl. Most of the people in the community were good friends with Jessie, so the news of her deceit seemed erroneous, but with the death of Morgan and poisoning of Carl, and her subsequent absence. it was hard to dispute. Deanna, with the help of some community members, swept Jessie's home for any clues on what actually happened. There was a generic box of rat poison under her kitchen sink that they presumed was used in the pie. Some of her clothes was missing, but other than that no clues as to where she went. No one believed she would survive outside of Alexandria, but Deanna held a meeting with the community members anyway. She declared Jessie guilty of the accusations against her and warned everyone to keep a look out for her, should she return.

It was going on 10pm when the party wrapped up. The group said their goodbyes, Carl was completely exhausted, he spent most of the night chatting with Enid. He did not eat much of the food that was prepared, but his health seemed to be improving. Michonne took Judith upstairs to give her a bath and put her to bed. Carl walked up to his room, Rick followed him to deliver a pair of clean clothes for bed.

"Have fun today?" Rick asked passing him a t-shirt and sweatpants to sleep in.

"Yeah it was okay. Glad to be home." Carl answered.

"How are you feeling?" Rick placed his hand on his forehead, evaluating his temperature.

"Just sleepy. That's all." Carl ensured. He changed and climbed into his bed. Being back in his room was familiar and comfortable. He did not realize until now how much he missed it, even after being away for just a few days.

Rick was turning to leave the room when Carl spoke up, "Dad, it is not your fault." He pulled his covers over him and laid his head on the pillow, looking in his father's eyes, he continued, "It's easy to blame you for everything, but I know you do the best you can. I'm fine now, we are together and we are a family. You, Me, Judith and Michonne."

Rick gave Carl his signature tilt of the head, "I did not get to ask you, how do you feel about that?"

Carl gave him a shy smile, "All I have to say is, its about time."

Rick chuckled.

"And don't worry about Mom, all she ever wanted was for you to be happy." He turned to face away from his father, sinking further into his covers.

Rick studied Carl, still amazed at the things he picked up on even at his young age.

"You have to find her though." Carl said, his tone more pensive. "She has to pay. For what she did. To Michonne, To Morgan, To Me. She has to pay."

"I will find her. I'll make sure I find her." Rick promised. With that he kissed Carl on the forehead and bid him goodnight.

* * *

Michonne noticed the weight of Judith as she lifted her out of the tub and wrapped her in a warm towel. She was growing, like a healthy baby should and it made her heart swell with joy. Judy let out a small yawn, tired from all the business of the day.

"Long day, huh sweetie?" Michonne smiled. Judith returned her smile with one of her own grabbing a lock of Michonne's hair. She carried her to the nursery, lying her down to put on her pajamas. The scent of baby lotion on Judith brought back pleasant memories of bathing her own son, before the turn. She yawned again, kicking her tiny legs out as Michonne put on a tiny pair of soft pink pajama bottoms.

"It's crazy, all this we had to go through to get here." she said aloud. She put the tiny matching shirt over Judith's head, her eyes now closing, the soothing bath making sleep hard to ward off.

"I've spent so much time in regret, blaming myself, for how things turned out. I thought if I willed myself to not feel, to avoid, the pain would just go away." She held Judith in her arms now, rocking her back and forth, while Judith grasped on her dreadlock with one hand and sucked her thumb with the other.

"You had to die, my sweet baby boy had to die, Andrea had to die, Herschel had to die…" she paused a moment. "…Morgan had to die. A piece of me died with each one of you, but I have gained so much.I have learned so much." Michonne looked down at Judith who was now sleeping in her arms. She looked so peaceful, already having gone through so much in her tiny life, but still innocent and pure.

"I wish my peanut was here, he would be friends with Judith and Carl, I could have taught him to fight, and I hated you for robbing me of that. I blamed you, but I don't anymore. Things had to happen this way. I do love you Mike…" she said as she lifted Judith to place her in her crib, "Watch our boy for us."

She gave Judith a kiss on the head and watched the rise and fall of her tiny stomach. If this was her life now, she was okay with it.

* * *

Rick and Michonne exited the children's rooms, simultaneously, meeting in the hall. It seemed like a lifetime ago they shared that first spark in the very hallway they stood that set their relationship forward in motion. In two days they did not have a minute alone to just talk.

"Carl, okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, sleeping now." Rick answered. "Judy?"

"Sleeping." Michonne replied.

The hallway was quiet, the air thick. The only sound coming from the ticks of a hanging clock on the wall.

Despite having kissed already, making out, the tension was still thick between the two. Neither really knew what to say or do next. Michonne offered Rick a small smile, and was about to walk past him when his hand was on her torso, blocking her path.

"Where are you going?" Rick asked, perplexed.

"To bed." Michonne responded, as if it was obvious.

Rick tilted his head down at her, rubbing the back of his neck. Suddenly Michonne felt a stirring inside of her. Her gaze fell to Rick's lips, his voice bringing her back to the present.

"You tired?" he asked softly.

"No."

He took her hand and walked her to his bedroom. The window was left open, the night air creating a cool breeze inside the room. Rick softly closed the door behind him. Michonne stood by the doorway watching Rick as he moved deftly around the room. He unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off, her eyes trained on his every movement. She admired his muscles, the light brown hair on his chest, all his battle scars from the countless fights he had taken part in.

When Rick began to unbuckle his jeans Michonne felt her heart skip a beat, as much as she wanted him, she was not sure if she was ready for this much intimacy just yet. She stuttered, "Wha…what are you doing?"

Rick looked at her wide eyes confused, he walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. "Changing for bed, what does it look like?" giving her and accusing grin.

Michonne shook her head in response. Of course, that is what he was doing, it is bedtime. She thought to herself.

She was still in her jeans and tank. Her bed clothes were in her room, so she scanned Rick's bedroom and found what she was looking for. The brown shirt lying across a chair. She walked over and grabbed it. She stripped down to her underwear, and put the shirt on. The soft cotton fabric fell right above her knees. The brown complementing nicely against her own darker skin tone. The shirt still smelled of Rick and soap he used to shower. Nothing too fragrant or flowery, just fresh, igniting her senses.

Rick finished getting prepared for bed when he turned his attention back to Michonne. She was standing with her legs crossed out in front of her, her arms crossed across her chest. Her face was gentle, albeit a little bashful. The sight of her standing there in his shirt was the sexiest he has ever seen.

"Looks better on you. " he smirked, walking to the bed to pull back the sheets. Michonne returned his smile and they both slipped in. Rick was laying on his side, so he could face Michonne, she mirrored his posture and their gaze locked. Neither one said anything for a while. Rick took the opportunity to study her features, her almond shaped eyes, dark brown, that sparkled in the moonlight that shined though the window blinds.. Her heart shaped lips, soft and full. A single lock fell across her face, he moved it gently behind her ear, so he could see all of her.

His touch sent electric waves through her entire body. His blue eyes bore into her, the intimacy was something she has never felt, even before the turn with Mike. She remembered the first time her eyes connected with his, through that prison fence. It was immediate even though she did not know him, or even like him, she knew he was a good man. When Michonne looked at Rick knew that this was authentic, they are connected on a level no one else would ever be able to understand. She fell in love with him before she realized what was happening. Now she was in his bed, warm, safe and content.

"Can I ask you something?" Rick whispered, finally breaking the silence.

Michonne nodded.

"Who is Andre?" he asked. "I overheard you talking with Carl yesterday."

Michonne turned to lie on her back and looked up at the ceiling. "He is my son." Michonne answered simply. Rick sat up on his elbows to get a better look at her. He could not believe his ears, but the shock did not register on his face. Instead he waited for her to continue. "He died, when I was at the camp with my boyfriend Mike, and his friend Terry." His face turned grim, he was all too familiar with the pain of losing a child, though he was fortunate to have his returned to him. It explained a lot, and filled a massive hole about who Michonne is. He could not help but be angry with himself for finding out so late. After all she has helped him with, she was carrying this weight alone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." was all he could think to say. He wished he had something else.

Michonne focused her eyes on him now, "You did not know because I did not tell you" she smirked.

"But you told Carl?"

"I like him better than you." she quipped back.

Rick chuckled and sat up, his back against the headboard. Michonne followed his lead and sat up beside him. He motioned for her to move onto his lap. Michonne obliged, straddling Rick. Her face only a few inches away from his.

"Can you tell me about him?" he asked thoughtfully. His hands resting on her thighs.

The words came easy for Michonne. She told Rick all about Andre. How she used to call him peanut, how he was a cheerful boy, his smile being the best part of her day. She told Rick how he was a handful, very curious, but very loving as well. She shared stories of her and Andre in a time before this world began. Michonne even talked about how he died. How she blamed Mike and how she blamed herself for not being there. Rick listened and hung to every word. He smiled and laughed when she laughed, he held her close when she got to the tough part. Rick was so enamored with Michonne and her resiliency. Hearing about Andre, and who she was before the turn was fascinating to him. He did not want her to stop.

Michonne moved off of Rick's lap, turning around and leaning into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, reaching for her hands, interlocking their fingers together. Michonne studied his strong hands in her own when she noticed the familiar gold band on his left hand was missing.

"Where is your wedding ring?" she asked.

"Got rid of it." he sighed.

"Why?" Michonne inquired. For as long as she has known Rick, he never took that ring off. She never thought he would.

"Well…" he started, squinting his eyes like he does when he is thinking of what to say next. "I think it was time to move on. From Lori, from my past."

Rick began to confide in Michonne about his own past. He talked about his own insecurities that put a strain on his marriage with Lori, and the deteriorating relationship with his best friend Shane. He even told her about questioning whether or not he was Judith's biological father. Michonne listened closely to Rick, caressing his thighs as he spoke. It felt unfamiliar to her hearing Rick talk about himself in this capacity, but she was glad for it. She felt alive in his arms.

It was going on midnight and Rick and Michonne was still up talking in bed.

"I can't believe we are here." Rick said giving Michonne a kiss on her neck. "Feels like a dream."

"I know." she smiled.

Rick's voice changed from blissful to a more authoritative tone. "I have to find her though." he said. "Tomorrow, I'll go back out with Abraham. She can't get away with this."

"Maybe we should wait until Carl is up and better?" Michonne offered.

"You did not wait when The Governor was out there, I didn't want to and we know what happened there." Rick retorted.

"Jessie is not the Governor. She will be back. She is bold, she is a liar, but she loved her kids." Michonne continued. "She will be back."

Rick nodded, but he knew he was still going to go out and search.

Michonne changed the subject. She had no desire to waste precious moments talking about Jessie. "I left my book in my bedroom. I can't fall asleep without it now." she explained. She moved to get up when Rick pulled her back down. His grip was tight around her waist.

"Maybe we can find something else to put you to sleep." The alluring sound of his voice caused an immediate reaction in Michonne. Rick's strong hands massaged slowly and meticulously across her shoulders and arms. He moved his hands down to her thighs, his thumbs rubbing the sensitive area in between. The room was quiet, nothing but a low moan escaping Michonne's mouth. He moved quickly giving her no time to protest. She would not have anyway. Rick kissed Michonne gently behind her ear. She shuddered feeling his length grow beneath her. His hands found the hem of the brown t-shirt she wore. Traveling underneath and upward, feeling her smooth skin, reaching his destination, Rick pulled down the cups of her bra and began fondling her breasts. Her nipples reacting, growing hard at touch.

"Rick…" Michonne breathed out. She leaned deeper into his warm muscular chest, never wanting anything more.

"Yes…" Rick whispered back. He continued to work his hands over her firm, full breasts, softly then more aggressively as his instinct picked up.

He moved his hands back down finding her underwear. Leisurely his fingers traced the band of her panties. Michonne's body temperature began to rise. She knew where he was going and she decided she would give in to the pleasure, she opened her legs wider, signaling Rick to proceed. His hand moved under the band. Continuing his voyage south, expecting to reach a tuft of hair, Rick's fingers were met with Michonne's wet lips, as smooth as silk. He buried his mouth in her neck, "Mmm..", the vibrations traveling through her spine. Rick's hand traveled further, sliding his middle finger between her lips, relishing in her warmth.

"Michonne…" Rick drawled out. He was determined to go as slow as possible. Sliding his fingers back and forth, her womanhood getting wetter with each passing. The pleasure on her face was enough to take him over the edge. It has been a long time coming, and he was focused on making this last. "…you ready?" he asked.

"…yes."Michonne managed to breathe out. In one motion Rick moved in, sticking his long finger into her.

Michonne inhaled deeply. It has been so long since she felt the touch of a man, the pleasure felt new and she did not want it to end.

Rick worked his fingers in and out slowly, around in circular motions. He wanted to feel ever part of her. He slipped another finger inside, her aroma permeating in the air, stimulating his senses. He worked her clit, gently at first then faster as she surrendered to his touch.

"Rick…" Michonne pleaded, her hips now moving in rhythm with his hand. Quicker, faster she moaned,riding her first orgasm in longer than she could remember. She fell back into Rick as he sucked and kissed on her neck. Michonne felt Rick grin against her skin.

"You okay?" he said, pleased with himself. He spent many nights thinking about bringing her to a climax as strong.

Michonne catching her breath, "Yeah…" puffing in return.

"Good because I'm not done yet." Rick moved from behind Michonne positioning himself on top. He reached in to give her a heartfelt kiss. Tasting her lips, her tongue, every inch of her mouth, he fell deeper into the feeling.

Rick's mouth trailed her neck and collarbone. He lifted the shirt, landed at her breasts suckling on each nipple. Michonne gasped at the feel of his mouth on her tender chest. Rick made his way to her center, her panties soaked, he pulled them off exposing her lips glistening with excitement. He inhaled the aromatic fragrance of Michonne, the sensual gratification that was close to sending Rick over the edge. He kissed the inside of her thighs carefully avoiding her lips, heightening her desire. He wanted to taste her so bad. He blew softly causing Michonne to groan with lust.

His sultry blue eyes looked up at her and she looked down at him, imploring without words to continue. Rick placed a small kiss her lips, getting a slight taste of her sweet nectar. Michonne quivered in response. Wanting more, Rick slid his tongue from the back to the front, closing his eyes savoring her taste.

"Delicious." he drawled seductively.

Michonne did not care for too much talk but the sound of Rick's voice was doing wonders by itself. He licked again using the whole length of his tongue not wanting to waste any drop. He paused again and looked at Michonne, she now looked at him with a angry fierce eyes. He knew he had to give her what she wanted. He began to work, tasting all of her. Rick's tongue darted in and out of her pussy. Michonne began gripping the sheets trying to stay grounded in her own body. Rick lifted her legs on his shoulders so he could reach deeper and further. Michonne grabbed onto his hair for balance. She began to shake as she felt herself begin to lose it again. Rick continued to suck and lap, drinking in all of Michonne. His hands found her breast as he pinched and groped at her breasts intensifying the pleasure. Rick knew she was close, he focused his attention to her clit. Michonne pulled his hair harder and the pain only escalating his fervor. She screamed out, Rick immediately finding her mouth to muffle her screams. She reveled in her second orgasm of the night. Michonne was no stranger to sex. but she was sure this was the best she ever had.

Rick continued to rest small kisses on her skin, now glinting with sweat. She was breathing heavy and he smiled. Seeing her so worn out from pleasure was a sight he loved to see. She pushed him to the side and climbed on top. Michonne lifted the brown shirt over her head and discarded her bra. Rick wasted no time in exploring her body with his hands. Michonne ran her fingers across his chest, the small soft curls through her fingers.

They were never very physical with each other and deprived themselves for a long time, so Michonne and Rick both made sure to take their time. Rick feeling the soft, gentleness of her skin, the curves of her body and Michonne feeling his strong, rough muscles she witness in action so many times before. She pulled down his pants, his erection springing out. Rick rolled to the side with Michonne straddling him. He grabbed a condom in the nightstand and put it on.

"Safety." he smiled.

Their initial animalistic instincts gave way to a more slow seduction as they both were aware of the act they were about to perform. Joining together at the peak of emotional intimacy. Michonne leaned down and kissed Rick. Taking notice of her nervousness and held her close to him. Michonne positioned herself over Rick's manhood and lowered herself down. She winced, adjusting to his size. Rick held his breath, her tightness was enough to make him explode. Michonne sat up, she was tense having not had sex in almost two years. Rick moved his hand gently on Michonne's stomach then felt up to her heart. It was racing. Their eyes met, both communicating without words, Michonne looked at Rick and he reassured her. She began moving her hips up and down his shaft. Rick closed his eyes to cave in to the feeling.

"Open your eyes." Michonne said softly. He did and looked at her angelic body working on him. He bit his lip, trying to contain himself. They reached a steady rhythm and Michonne began to move faster. Rick met her hips with thrusts of his own, he was about to erupt when he sat up and with one swift motion, placed Michonne on her back as he began thrusting on top. Ricks grunts were getting louder and Michonne put her hand over his mouth. He smiled and buried his face beside her as he pounded in and out. Michonne began to groan out in unison with his movements. She grabbed his back. digging her nails through his skin, willing him to go deeper. With every push she let go of any negativity she harbored. The sting of her scratches thrilled Rick even more. He became an animal. The animal she fell in love with out in the woods. Faster and faster he picked up pace until he was not able to hold out anymore. Michonne felt herself ready as well and Rick lifting his head finding her eyes again, they shared the rush of their first orgasm together.

Rick kissed Michonne again, each time like it was his last. Since the beginning of the end of the world all they have known was disappointment, heartache and pain.

"I love you." he said. Michonne looked him in his eye and for a second he thought he said the wrong thing.

She kissed him again and with conviction that could never be second guessed she said, "I love you too."

* * *

Rick's strong arms were wrapped around Michonne, his warm breath on the back of her neck. She was completely at peace. There were no dreams clouding her mind, just total tranquility in the embrace of the man she loved. Michonne snuggled deeper into him. Her eyes were closed, but an ominous feeling started to fill the atmosphere.

She barely opened one eye when she saw it. The barrel of a pistol aimed straight at her forehead. Michonne jumped up in shock, pulling the sheets over her bare chest but not making a sound. Rick feeling her jerk woke up as well to Jessie aiming a pistol at Michonne. He also noticed something cradled in her left arm. It took a moment to register that it was his sleeping daughter, Judith.

Rick sat up and opened his mouth to say something when Jessie cut him off.

"Shhhhh." Jessie said in a low tone.

She was dirty and disheveled. The absolute opposite of their first encounter. She put the barrel of the gun to her lips signaling them to stay quiet. A vicious look on her face, one in which Rick has never seen.

"Jessie, what are you doing?" Rick said, his voice shaking giving way to his sheer panic. Rick never taking his eyes off of his daughter.

Michonne's eyes darted around the room. She was looking for anything she could use against Jessie. She left her katana in her own bedroom. Rick's colt she knew was in the nightstand beside her, she racked her brain for a way to get to it.

"You see, and you called me paranoid. I knew there was something going on here." she said motioning between Rick and Michonne.

"Jessie, put my daughter down." Rick stated forcefully.

"Why Rick? I'm not good enough to hold your precious baby?" she teased.

Michonne inched closer to the nightstand, taking notice, Jessie fixed the gun right back on Michonne.

"Stop moving."

Michonne did, but stared straight into Jessie's eyes. She was not scared, anymore, just unadulterated anger.

Jessie focused her attention back on Rick, but had the gun still pointed at Michonne. "You stole everything from me Rick." Jessie started. "You killed my husband, you broke my heart, I lost my kids."

"You did that, when you tried to kill me." Michonne chimed in.

Jessie glared back at Michonne. She met her harden look with one of her own. After all she has been through she was not ready to die here at the hands of some scorned lover.

"I did not want Morgan to die. He was a good man." Jessie gathered.

"We can talk about this." Rick continued.

"No, Rick we can't. I will take care of this. You are a liar. You walk around like you are so high and mighty, like you are better than every one else. You walk in and you take, you take and you take. Now I am going to take something from you."

"Put My daughter down!" Rick screamed.

Jessie pointed the gun at Rick, "Calm down Rick, I'm not going to hurt her. She is innocent, I would never hurt a baby so pure, no matter who her father is." She moved the gun back at Michonne. "I will take away something you love though. Someone you love."

The extreme hate for Michonne registered all over Jessie's face. Michonne had everything she wanted, everything she was suppose to have.

"See, I don't care what happens to me, I told you I can handle myself. I made it outside these walls, by myself. My boys are safe, though Mr. Constable, I think you need better security." she sneered.

Michonne could get the gun out of her hand if Rick continued to keep her occupied, but Judith was a complication. She could not make the wrong move and jeopardize Judith's life.

"I want you to hurt like you hurt me." Jessie said. Tears were beginning to fall on her face leaving a trails through the dirt and grit that covered her skin.

"Jessie…I" Rick started.

"What, Rick? You're sorry? You can never understand what I've lost until you lose something as well."

"I have lost, we've all lost." Rick frantically tried to reason with her.

"Not enough."

Jessie cocked the pistol back and aimed straight for Michonne. Rick looked on horrified, preparing to tackle her even as she held Judith. In an instant her face changed. Her anger gave way to pain. A silver blade suddenly projected out of her mouth from the back of her skull. It retracted and blood began oozing out of her mouth. Tears streamed down her face as she sorrowfully looked at Rick one last time before collapsing on the floor. Michonne grabbed Judith before she could fall as well. A tired Carl stood in the room, Michonne's sword, bloody in his hand.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

Jessie was buried for the sake of Ron and Sam next to their father. They lost everything because their parents were unable to adapt to this new world. The story of Jessie's intrusion spread quickly. Spencer had been on guard that night, but fell asleep on duty. They presumed she just climbed one of the beams.

Carol took Sam under her wing, Ron was much older and more bitter about the whole situation. He and Carl barely spoke anymore, the death of his mother was too much for him. Rick did not tell anyone that it was Carl who took Jessie's life. It was better for that secret to stay within his family.

It was a sunny day, Rick stood by Morgan's grave. He recollected the time when he first met Morgan, when he had no idea what this world had become. He took some solace in that he was with his son and wife now.

"I would have liked to meet your wife, tell Duane I said hello." Rick quietly spoke to the grave. "I promise you I will take care of Michonne. My family is complete. You made that possible. You saved my life once again."

Michonne was searching for Rick when she spotted him at Morgan's grave. She walked beside him and took his hand, lacing her fingers with his, fitting perfectly with one another. He grabbed her hand and leaned down to give her a kiss. She grabbed a bunch of wildflowers growing nearby and placed them on Morgan's grave. She missed seeing his face and smile. A man she had known for such a short time was integral in helping her live again.

Michonne and Rick walked hand in hand back to the main road. Neighbors greeted them. Maggie and Glenn were outside their house with a huge grin on each of their faces like proud parents. Walking out in the open felt natural to Rick. He never wanted to let go of Michonne again. Michonne remembered what it was like to be genuinely happy. To be able to fully live.

Carl walked up to them with Judith in his arms.

"What is for dinner, Mom?" Carl asked.

"Mom?" Michonne grinned in surprise.

"I'm just trying it out." he said matter of factly.

It sounded pleasant in a strange way, to be called Mom again. She liked it, it was familiar but did not want to pressure Carl into calling her that.

"How about you cook dinner tonight?" Michonne suggested.

He nodded and walked up ahead with his little sister in tow.

Michonne stopped Rick outside of their home.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." she smiled at him, "But I have something for you."

She pulled out a tiny gold chain and placed it in his hand. He recognized it immediately as the one she always wore, with the tiny 'M' pendant around her neck. This time, there was something else hanging next to the M. His wedding band, he took off two weeks ago when he and Michonne decided to be one together.

He looked at Michonne, her face soft and gentle.

"I don't think you should forget her, or remove her. She is a part of you, and I love her for that. She is Carl and Judith's mother, and I am grateful for that as well. You do not have to leave her behind for you and I to move forward."

Rick was speechless. He gazed lovingly at Michonne, as the sun kissed her skin. Just the two of them standing alone in front of this home they made with his children, he knew this choice was the right one. The pair spent years trying to control everything in life in the name of survival, but they both lost so much. Finally they gained the world when they decided to just let it go.


End file.
